Hogwarts, um novo começo
by Elisa Sholkys
Summary: Pós HPRdM. Voldemort foi derrotado.Longe dali uma garota aplica todo seu conhecimento para salvar a vida de um homem. Seu nome? Severus Snape. sinopse completa no capítulo1 Longfic, SS/PO.
1. Índice

**SINOPSE:**

Voldemort foi derrotado. Os comensais sobreviventes estão sendo julgados e enviados a Azkaban. Existe um mistério. Onde está o corpo de Severus Snape? Harry Potter comunicou aos encarregados que ele havia sido atacado por Nagini e morto na noite da batalha final, porém ao chegarem a Casa dos Gritos, tudo que os encarregados encontraram foi uma grande possa de sangue.

Teria ele sobrevivido e fugido?

Longe dali uma garota aplica todo seu conhecimento para salvar a vida de um homem. Um comensal, um herói de guerra segundo Harry Potter em uma entrevista com Rita Skeeter. Seu nome? Severus Snape.

Para aqueles que assim como eu não gostaram do final de Harry Potter, pelo fato ocorrido no capítulo 32 e acham que ele merece uma segunda chance à felicidade.

Índice:

01. Inexplicável

02. Elisa Sholkys

03. Os Lestrange parte I: O ataque

04. Os Lestrange parte II: Lembranças

05. Conversas


	2. 01 Inexplicável

- CAPÍTULO I -

_Inexplicável_

Acordou. Possuía certo receito. Olhou em volta, desconhecia o lugar. Sentia sua garganta arder intensamente. Suava frio e sentia calafrios. Olhou novamente ao redor, não havia ninguém. Ouviu passos apressados vindo na direção do quarto. Uma garota entrou carregando uma vasilha prateada e dois frascos de vidro. Parecia preocupada e cansada. Não percebeu que ele acordara. Misturou um dos frascos à vasilha mexendo de leve com os dedos enquanto temperava a água com a varinha. Sentou-se à beira da cama. Snape a observava com os olhos quase fechados, fingindo ainda estar desacordado. Ela levou uma mão à testa dele para ver se ainda tinha febre, a outra mão foi até a compressa embebida em uma poção esverdeada.

– Seja bem vindo. – disse suave, tentando manter a fraca aparência de tranqüilidade com um pequeno sorriso.

Snape encheu um pouco os pulmões para falar...

– Shhh, não fale. – disse olhando concentrada para o ferimento, prevendo a reação dele – Suas perguntas não vão ajudar o ferimento a fechar – olhou-o nos olhos – e, portanto sugiro que deixe o questionário para depois. – voltando-se para a vasilha para molhar a compressa.

Snape achou melhor não contestar. A garota estava certa. Sentia-se fraco. Acompanhava com os olhos cada movimento da garota que tornava a verificar os resultados da poção e colocava novamente a compressa no lugar.

– Você está na minha casa, e meu nome é Elisa – pausou – Elisa Sholkys.

Ele continuou observando-a, tentando lembrar-se dela, mas definitivamente não era uma aluna de Hogwarts, nem mesmo alguém que ele conhecesse, mas o nome, Sholkys, não era estranho já o tinha ouvido em algum lugar.

– Não o senhor não me conhece. – acrescentou ao perceber o cenho franzido dele – Eu o encontrei ferido na Casa dos Gritos e o trouxe para cá, para que pudesse cuidar de seu ferimento.

Snape arregalou os olhos. Lembrou-se de tudo que tinha acontecido na Casa dos Gritos, do ataque de Nagini, do Potter, e então...

"Não pode ser" – Ele pensou – "Como ela conseguiu? O que aconteceu com todos?".

– Po-tter... – tentou dizer com um sussurro falhado

– Ele está bem. – Seus olhos se encontraram quando ela respondeu – Acabou.

Snape suspirou. Aquela notícia era realmente um alívio.

– Você ficou inconsciente por algumas horas. – Olhou as horas no relógio de pulso e após pegou outro frasco de vidro.

Percebeu que ele se recusaria a tomar o conteúdo do frasco pelo olhar hesitante dele.

- Pode confiar em mim senhor Snape. Sei que é difícil confiar em alguém que acabou de conhecer, mas não me empenharia em curar o rasgo na sua garganta se quisesse envenená-lo com uma poção. – encarou-o – Poção que o senhor tomará pela quinta vez. – Foi ríspida, irritou-se com o fato dele desconfiar dela depois de tantas horas ao lado dele, cuidando-o

Lançou a mão por baixo do travesseiro, erguendo levemente a cabeça de Snape para que ele pudesse beber a poção.

– Reconhece o gosto? Perguntou

Ele afirmou com a cabeça.

– Os feitiços que conheço não foram capazes de curar seu ferimento. Aquela cobra deveria ter um veneno incomum que impede que o ferimento se feche. – Suspirou – É por isso que você está tomando a poção de repor o sangue de hora em hora.

Elisa terminou com a compressa e colocou uma nova atadura. Jogou a compressa e as ataduras banhadas de sangue dentro da vasilha e se levantou.

- Vou preparar algo para você comer. Deve estar com fome. – Saiu do quarto sem esperar resposta.

Desistiu de tentar encontrar respostas para o que acontecera. Queria descansar, havia tido uma noite exaustiva, estava ferido e cansado. Elisa voltou trazendo uma bandeja com um caldo de frango. Colocou em cima do criado mudo e voltou-se para Snape a fim de ajudá-lo a sentar-se. Ele recusou qualquer forma de ajuda desta vez. Detestava o fato de depender dos outros e principalmente ficar vulnerável como nesta situação. Elisa percebeu isso, por isso deixou que ele se sentasse sozinho. Entregou-lhe a bandeja e sentou-se na poltrona perto da cama.

Snape percebeu que estava com uma camiseta. Puxou a frente para ver a estampa de cor azul céu tinha um grande "T", símbolo dos tornados. Ergueu uma sobrancelha para Elisa como se pedisse uma explicação.

- É... Bem a sua camisa eu... Lavei. E essa era a única camiseta hum... Maior que tinha aqui. – Mexeu os lábios esboçando um sorriso

Snape percebeu que a garota corou ao responder, a camiseta certamente não era dela. Deu um mínimo sorriso irônico e desviou o olhar para o prato.

Snape provou o caldo. Estava completamente insosso. Pensou que a garota não deveria ter bons dotes culinários, porém ao engolir, entendeu a falta de sal. Sua garganta ardeu fortemente. Ergueu a cabeça em busca de ar, seus olhos lacrimejaram tamanha a sua dor. Elisa conjurou um copo de água e entregou a ele. Ele recusou.

– Olha não vai adiantar nada você ficar bancando o rebelde. Compreendo que não goste que os outros lhe ajudem, mas, por favor, senhor... - "vê se enxerga a situação em que se encontra!" completou mentalmente.

Snape aceitou contrafeito o copo de água, e voltou-se para o caldo. Novamente a ardência o atingiu, não tinha, porém nada que se pudesse fazer contra isso. Após a refeição Elisa o ajudou a deitar-se novamente e saiu do quarto lhe desejando boa noite.

Snape ainda ficou um tempo acordado tentando lembrar-se de algo que pudesse ajudá-lo a compreender como chegou até aquele lugar. Adormeceu por puro cansaço.

O dia seguinte não foi diferente. Quando Snape acordou – depois de uma noite conturbada e cheia de pesadelos – a garota estava sentada ao seu lado na cama o observando enquanto pressionava novamente uma compressa no seu ferimento que continuava a sangrar. Snape percebeu que ela olhava para seu antebraço esquerdo. Quando se voltou à compressa, Elisa percebeu que ele acordara. Percebeu também que ele ficara mais desconfortável pelo fato dela estar observando a marca negra. Retirou a compressa para embebê-la novamente na poção.

"Droga. Não está funcionando" – pensou enquanto torcia a bandagem – "Porque não está cicatrizando? Já deveria ter fechado".

Snape levantou levemente o braço esquerdo. A marca negra estava ficando mais clara, como depois da primeira queda de Voldemort.

Elisa ficou durante algum tempo absorta nos próprios pensamentos, enquanto terminava a compressa. Snape ficou observando a garota. Ela não olhou um segundo para ele. Pressionava com firmeza o ferimento, seus olhos, porém estavam distantes, ora mordia o lábio, franzia o cenho ou erguia a sobrancelha. Às vezes parecia estática e imóvel. Ela colocou curativos limpos nele, pegou a vasilha com as compressas e saiu do quarto sem uma palavra.

"Deve ter ficado impressionada" – pesou sarcástico – "Achou que podia lidar com tal situação, cuidar de um homem que carrega tantas mortes de amigos e conhecidos".

A garota, porém, voltou trazendo-lhe o café. Uma coruja marrom pousou sobre a escrivaninha e ficou observando a cena. Terminado o café, ela retirou a badeja e ajudou-o a deitar-se novamente.

– Preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar alguns ingredientes das poções que o senhor está tomando. Aquela ali é a Hasty. Se você acenar, ela vai ir até onde estou e eu voltarei imediatamente.

Snape fez sinal de que tinha entendido.

– Não vou demorar. – e saiu

A coruja permaneceu atenta a cada movimento de Snape, ele logo adormeceu novamente.

--

N/A: E aqui estamos com o primeiro capítulo. Comentem, sim ;D

Hasty (heisti): apressado, precipitado, violento vivo, impetuoso, veemente, colérico, apaixonado.


	3. 02 Elisa Sholkys

- CAPÍTULO II -

_Elisa Sholkys_

Conforme o passar dos dias, Snape recobrava as forças, porém seu ferimento só começou a cicatrizar uma semana depois, quando Elisa levou à ele um poção alaranjada e extremamente doce. Apenas uma noite foi suficiente para que o corte parasse de sangrar e seguisse o processo de cicatrização.

Na manhã seguinte, Elisa trocou as bandagens, observando contente o quão eficaz a poção havia sido. Após colocar bandagens limpas, ela entregou-lhe o café da manhã e sentou-se na poltrona perto da janela.

– O único livro que trazia referência ao veneno foi neste – levantando o livro que estava apoiado nos joelhos para que Snape pudesse ver a capa.

Snape observou a capa de couro marrom com título e adornos dourados: "Poções avançadas: Antídotos ofídicos"

– Era o último exemplar da Floreios e Borrões. Creio que não estejam mais produzindo esse livro – Comentou Elisa contemplando o livro – O vendedor me disse que esse exemplar estava na prateleira há 50 anos.

– Esse exemplar foi substituído por "Venenos ofídicos e os antídotos mágicos" – Snape não voltou o olhar para a garota enquanto falava.

– Eles esqueceram de colocar muitas coisas no novo exemplar – fechou o livro – Vou deixar que tome seu café descansado. Chame se precisar.

Assim que pode voltar a falar, Snape tentou por duas vezes persuadir Elisa a dizer-lhe o que acontecera, mas ela conseguiu desviar o assunto dizendo que não era o momento e ele acabou desistindo.

"Se estivesse com minha varinha poderia usar Legilimens" – pensou

Elisa sempre fazia companhia à Snape enquanto ele tomava o café. Nas conversas, Snape descobriu que a garota não só tinha aptidão para poções como também feitiços, e como ensinava crianças nascidas trouxas e mestiças que foram proibidas de ingressar ou retornar à Hogwarts.

– Atividade um tanto arriscada para uma garota de 18... 19?

Elisa sorriu.

– 19. Na verdade éramos oito pessoas. E bem... Ninguém jamais nos acharia – dando um meio sorriso e levantando-se da poltrona – A propósito, se abrir esta gaveta – apontando para o local – vai encontrar algo que lhe pertence. – Saiu deixando-o só.

Snape foi até a gaveta da escrivaninha. Tinha penas, um tinteiro e a sua varinha.

Elisa era alta, cabelos escuros e olhar atento. Conversava pouco, era reservada e impassível, apesar das olheiras que haviam aumentado nos últimos dias. A primeira vista parecia arrogante e mesquinha, mas depois de duas semanas Snape percebeu que garota era gentil, atenciosa e simpática, apesar de não ter muito senso de humor.

Todas as luzes já estavam apagadas quando Snape saiu do banho em direção ao seu quarto. Um barulho o fez parar de chofre. Foi em direção do barulho, iluminando o caminho com a luz da sua varinha. Era um corredor largo com várias portas, no final uma escada. Snape espiou a parte inferior da casa. Outra luz chamou sua atenção. Desceu alguns degraus. A luz vinha da varinha de Elisa que adormeceu no sofá. Ao lado da garota, no chão havia um livro, provavelmente o causador do barulho.

Snape observou a sala. Na mesa de centro em frente ao sofá havia livros, anotações, um tinteiro e um copo com leite quase vazio. Olhou os livros. _Poções avançadas: Antídotos ofídicos, Poções cicatrizantes –_ o qual ele reconheceu ser do curso avançado de medibruxos – e _Venenos ofídicos e os antídotos mágicos_. Os três livros pareciam novos, recentemente comprados. Deu razão às olheiras que a garota possuía. Ela provavelmente trabalhara nas duas últimas semanas para compor a poção que o curou. Devia estar realmente cansada. No chão o livro e uma pena. Pegou o livro. Era grosso e não tinha título na capa de couro preta. Abriu em uma página qualquer. Estava escrita à mão. Folheou algumas folhas, achou uma data, 1992. Compreendendo imediatamente, Snape folheou o diário procurando as últimas folhas escritas. Começou a ler.

_"Quando disse que os próximos dias seriam decisivos na minha vida, eu não esperava o poder que continha essas palavras. Offy apareceu com um bilhete. Estavam todos se reunindo em Hogwarts, provavelmente já estavam. Ouvi o Lord das trevas falando. Então a guerra seria no castelo. Apressei-me. Estava indo para Hogwarts quando eu o..."._

Snape não conseguiu ler mais nada, pois as letras desapareceram no papel. O diário havia ficado em branco. Até mesmo os papeis e fotos ficaram vazios. Olhou para a garota. Ainda estava imóvel, porém acordada aparentando extrema irritação. Snape achou que ela fosse gritar e xinga-lo por invadir sua privacidade, enganou-se quando a ouviu falar educadamente:

– Eu agradeceria se pudesse me devolver – esticou a mão enquanto se levantava.

Snape entregou o diário. Decidiu não falar nada, suas desculpas não seriam aceitas, e ele tão pouco pediria e explicações só iriam piorar a situação.

– Tenha uma boa noite senhor Snape – acenou com a varinha para que a pena ficasse em cima da mesa, o tinteiro se fechasse e o copo voasse em direção a cozinha.

Snape pode ouvir a porta se fechando com mais força que o de costume.

No dia seguinte Elisa não levou café para Snape. Bateu na porta e apenas disse: "O café está servido".

Quando se levantou da mesa Elisa disse novamente de forma educada:

– Sinta-se a vontade para transitar pela casa – pausou – com exceção da terceira porta a esquerda do corredor – dando um sorriso cínico.

Snape entendeu que aquele era o quarto dela, e que provavelmente ela não seria tão complacente com a atitude da noite passada.

– A biblioteca é na outra porta – apontando – e o laboratório e na porta atrás da escada. Fique a vontade.

Precisava sair, ou acabaria explodindo.

"Entendo que queira respostas, mas o que vai fazer além de tentar ler o meu diário? Legilimens?" – Pensou a garota enquanto caminhava pela rua. – "Por Merlin! Não sei o que faria se ele tivesse lido além daquilo".

Snape andou pela casa. Entrou na biblioteca. A janela do lado oposto à entrada iluminava a sala repleta de livros. Foi até a escrivaninha. Abriu as gavetas. Na primeira, havia listas de compras, moedas trouxas. E também o último exemplar de i_Desafios nos Encantamentos/i._ Nas três gavetas seguintes, Snape encontrou uma pilha jornais, o livro de Skeeter, A vida e as Mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore, objetos e bugigangas. Foi, porém, a quinta e última gaveta que o intrigou. Estava trancada.

"Ela disse exceto a terceira porta a esquerda do corredor" – pesou irônico, e com um gesto de varinha realizou um feitiço mudo – "Alohomora".

Dentro da gaveta havia fotos, cartas e recortes de jornal. Sentou-se na cadeira para analisar a gaveta.

Em uma das fotos um casal, de idade avançada ao lado de duas menininhas entre dez e doze anos. Apesar da semelhança entre as irmãs, Snape não pode deixar de perceber os olhos meigos da mais velha, escondida pelo abraço do homem e escondendo o rosto com os cabelos escuros enquanto a outra tinha o olhar maroto, sorria e acenava travessa. Virou a foto. Dizia apenas 1989. Em outra, a mesma menininha de cabelos escuros da foto anterior vestida com o uniforme de um time de quadribol. Snape reconheceu todos os outros jogadores. Dois corvinais, um lufa-lufa e três grifinórios, com exceção de dois, todos já formados em Hogwarts. Snape percebeu que Elisa e os outros jogadores de quadribol eram amigos. Apareciam juntos em várias fotos. Uma das fotos, os amigos dela estavam em frente ao lago de Hogwarts. Todos jogavam beijos e acenavam. Atrás havia uma nota:

"Elisa, feliz aniversário!

14 de março de 1994"

As outras fotos estavam faltando pedaços, algumas era impossível distinguir os rostos escondidos na moldura.

As cartas continham assuntos triviais. Os remetentes eram os alunos de Hogwarts presentes na foto do time de quadribol, Snape não parou para ler e foi aos recortes de jornais. Eram sobre ataques de comensais. O mais antigo com data de 14 de outubro de 1995 falava sobre a morte dos Parker, enquanto o outro recorte de 24 de novembro do mesmo ano era sobre a morte de Felix Sholkys.

Snape ficou intrigado. Talvez a garota estivesse querendo se vingar. Foi forçado, porém, a descartar essa informação quando se lembrou que estava com sua varinha e ela não havia deixado nenhuma proteção na casa além das comuns.

Elisa voltou pouco antes do jantar trazendo caixas com pizza e vários sacolas.

Snape estava na sala lendo o Profeta Diário.

– Espero que goste de pizza. – disse quando o viu. Aparentemente Elisa tinha voltado às boas. – Achou os jornais! – ela apontou para a pequena pilha na mesa de centro e soltando as sacolas ao lado do console.

Durante o jantar conversaram sobre as notícias dos jornais, trocando ironias e até mesmo dando risadas.

– Skeeter só fala em Harry Potter nas últimas semanas. O mundo não existe apenas i_Harry Potter_! /i– Elisa enfatizou.

Snape assentiu.

– Na verdade – disse pensativa - existe um, o único creio que ela não fala especificamente no Potter. _Accio Profeta Diário que está no quarto._

Elisa entregou o jornal à Snape. Tinha uma foto dele e abaixo com letras garrafais o título "Snape: santo ou canalha". Snape não pode deixar de rir ironicamente.

– O que exatamente essa mulher pretende?

– Assim como ela fez com o Dumbledore, Skeeter pretende escrever uma biografia sua. Mas sugiro que leia depois, o texto é enorme.

Snape esboçou novamente um sorriso irônico.

– Mudando o assunto: creio que o senhor esteja farto de me ouvir e de olhar para essa decoração monótona. Além disso, seria ótimo para sua recuperação se respirasse um pouco de ar puro e pegasse um pouco de sol. Você concorda?

– Concordo plenamente. – Afirmou, debochando das palavras.

– Ótimo – entrou da brincadeira dele – também estou farta de lhe ouvir falar – sorriu – você fala demais – esboçando um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios – Já que concorda comigo e está a par das notícias do mundo bruxo, não acho conveniente que você vá passear pela Londres Bruxa, por isso comprei algumas roupas trouxas, só espero ter acertado no tamanho.

Snape fez uma cara de descontentamento. Detestava roupas trouxas.

– Não pense que comprei camisetas e bermudas – completou ao ver a expressão dele. – Mas pense a respeito.

Snape bem queria poder refutar, mas não tinha argumentos.

– Então estamos em Londres?

– Sim. Esse bairro já teve muitas casas bruxas, mas agora creio que só restem duas, mas ninguém mora na outra, está abandonada.

– Tomei liberdade de conhecer seu laboratório. Ótimas instalações.

– Obrigada. Foi trabalhoso conseguir aquele espaço. Meu avô não queria se desfazer das quinquilharias que estavam lá.

– Avô?

– Essa casa era do meu avô. Eu a herdei quando ele faleceu.

– E seus pais?

– Minha mãe está morta.

O tom de Elisa deixava claro que não queria mais falar no assunto. Snape achou estranho, ela não falara no pai. Terminaram a pizza e foram para a sala. Conversaram sobre poções, e feitiços contra artes das trevas e depois foram para seus quartos. Snape ao entrar no quarto viu as sacolas com as "novas" roupas que ganhara. De fato ela tinha bom gosto.


	4. 03 Os Lestrange parte I O ataque

- CAPÍTULO III -

_Os Lestrange parte I: O ataque_

Snape caminhava sempre à tarde antes de entardecer. Já era a segunda semana que estava fazendo os passeios e teve que admitir, estava lhe fazendo muito bem. Caminhava até uma praça arborizada, voltava por outras ruas. Nesta tarde, ele decidiu mudar o caminho. Escolheu aleatoriamente uma rua, pois não conhecia nenhuma além daquela que utilizava. Não conseguia parar de pensar nas notícias contidas no profeta diário que chegara de manhã. Quatro comensais haviam sidos julgados, todos condenados a prisão perpétua. Macnair, Avery, Mulciber e Selwyn.

"Meu destino não será diferente do deles" – pensou

Snape caminhava distraidamente, absorto em seus pensamentos. Estava tão concentrado que não viu uma mulher caminhando em sua direção. A colisão foi inevitável.

– Oh, me desculpe!

Snape nada falou tamanho o susto que levou. Agachou-se para ajudar a mulher a recolher as coisas que ela havia deixado cair: Um livro e um café. O livro era velho e ao cair no chão, várias páginas haviam se separado dele. Snape recolheu as folhas soltas que haviam caído do seu lado enquanto a mulher recolhia as outras. Eles se levantaram juntos enquanto a mulher novamente se desculpava.

– Peço desculpas novamente, vinha distraída e...

Os olhos da mulher se fixaram aos de Snape e por alguns segundos permaneceu imóvel com os lábios entreabertos. Ela desviou o olhar para baixo e pegou as páginas destacadas do livro que estavam nas mãos de Snape.

– Agradeço a ajuda senhor – olhou-o novamente – e, ah... – procurando palavras – tchau.

Snape não compreendeu. A mulher parecia surpresa, misturada a medo e emoção. Olhou para trás, ela já havia desaparecido por entre as ruas. Pensou que provavelmente ela havia o reconhecido, explicando tal reação. Voltou para casa, a lembrança da notícia do jornal mais forte em sua mente.

Snape recuperou-se por completo. A distração quase diária o ajudou a diminuir a tensão maior a cada dia. Elisa sempre dizia que com ele tudo seria diferente, mas ele não estava convencido.

Fora uma semana atípica no verão inglês. O calor excessivo deixava claras as próximas previsões do tempo: chuva. Snape, porém, não esperava pela súbita mudança no tempo. Acabou entrando no pub mais próximo para esperar a chuva passar. Poderia ter usado magia para impermeabilizar sua roupa e se desilusionado. Porém a rua estava repleta de pessoas e certamente alguma perceberia.

O pub estava cheio. Teve sorte em conseguir uma mesa vazia ao fundo. Pediu um café e comprou um jornal para ler enquanto a chuva não passava.

– Desculpe, importa-se se me sentar aqui? As mesas estão ocupadas e...

Snape retirou o jornal da sua frente para ver com quem falava. Ao vê-lo a mulher prendeu por alguns instantes a respiração - era a mesma com quem tinha esbarrado na rua duas semanas atrás - ele não respondeu, apenas gesticulou para que ela se sentasse. Ela murmurou um obrigado. A garçonete trouxe o café de Snape juntamente com o suco e o salgado que a mulher pedira no balcão. Voltou-se ao jornal, segurando-o, porém dobrado na mão esquerda enquanto segurava o café com a outra. Olhou a mulher em sua frente. Ela intercalava sua atenção ao alimento e a um livro com emendas na lateral.

"Provavelmente o mesmo que se desmanchou naquele dia" – pensou – "Por que ela reage assim toda vez que me vê?".

A mulher olhou para ele. Havia percebido que estava sendo observada. Snape tentou disfarçar.

– Vejo que conseguiu arrumar o livro. Apontando.

– Ah sim. – deu um sorriso tímido – Costuma vir muito aqui? Eu nunca tinha o visto.

– Não, é a primeira vez.

– Entendo – olhou para a janela – a chuva o fez vir aqui. – sorriu.

Snape assentiu.

– Bem foi um prazer vê-lo – olhando o relógio no pulso

– Digo o mesmo – falou polidamente

– Tchau

Snape novamente apenas acenou à mulher. Ela se dirigiu ao caixa, pagou e foi embora. Snape percebeu que já havia parado de chover. Fez o mesmo.

Já estava anoitecendo. Elisa aparatou perto da pequena praça para aproveitar a paisagem. Naquela praça havia boas lembranças. O por do sol iluminava um casal trouxa brincando com sua filha. Eles de divertiam. Estava absorta, o olhar distante quando seu bisbilhoscópio vibrou dentro de sua bolsa. Lembrou-se de ter lido no profeta diário que alguns comensais foragidos estavam atacando trouxas de forma inescrupulosa. Olhou em volta, não havia ninguém. Levou a mão no bolso, estava pronta para atacar. Aproximou-se um pouco da família, seu bisbilhoscópio, porém, diminuiu a intensidade do alarme. Refez seus passos, o comensal certamente estava desilusionado ou usando uma capa da invisibilidade. Seguiu a indicação do bisbilhoscópio, agora girando inquietamente. Seguiu por uma rua deserta. Os poucos estabelecimentos comerciais que havia ali, já estavam fechados. O comensal provavelmente corria, pois Elisa logo ficou sem direção.

Elisa havia avisado que provavelmente chegaria mais tarde, por isso Snape decidiu fazer sua caminhada mais tarde. O pôr do sol estava muito convidativo, não era um dia quente. Já estava voltando para casa quando uma mulher atravessou a rua perpendicular a sua. Novamente aquela mulher. Ela não o viu. Quando Snape chegou na esquina, avistou-a, ela já estava quase no final do quarteirão. Subitamente ela emitiu um grito sufocado.

A reação de Snape foi imediata, quando viu que ela era puxada por uma força invisível. Podia ver que ela continuava a gritar, porém havia sido silenciada. Não se importou com as possíveis trouxas que poderiam andar pela rua. Apontando a varinha para a mulher enquanto corria Snape atingiu o alvo invisível com o feitiço _Finite Incantaten._

No mesmo instante dois homens foram revelados. Snape os reconheceu-os imediatamente. Rabastan e Rodolfo Lestrange ainda usavam suas capas de comensais da morte. Estavam sujos e esfarrapados.

Snape tentou estupefar um deles, mas ele desviou. A distância que estava do Lestrange não poderia usar outro feitiço, pois poderiam usar a mulher como escudo, porém contrariando seu pensamento Rodolfo empurrou-a violentamente contra a parede e ambos se prepararam para duelar.

– O grande traidor do Lorde das Trevas, Severus Snape! – Rabastan falou ironicamente – diga-me o que devemos fazer antes de matá-lo?

A risada dos irmãos ecoou pela rua vazia.

A mulher permanecia no chão com poucos movimentos. Rabastan foi o primeiro a tentar atacar. Snape estava muito próximo a eles, poderia revidar de qualquer feitiço, exceto a maldição da morte. Sem maneiras de impedi-lo perto demais do oponente para desviar. Rabastan já terminava de dizer o i_Avada_/i. Iria morrer, e, talvez não pudesse fazer nada contra isso; levá-lo-ia junto, porém. Não precisou verbalizar o i_Avada Kedavra/i_ que irrompeu de sua varinha, fora mais rápido.

Ao olhar para seu oponente, Snape viu que ele já caia, batendo com os joelhos no chão, enquanto que o raio verde passava livremente pelo espaço que o corpo ocupava indo de encontro de um vulto atrás dos Lestrange.

Rodolfo, ao ver o irmão sendo atacado pelas costas e não conseguir terminar de proferir o ataque sentiu-se ameaçado. Longe demais para alcançar o irmão aparatou, deixando-o a própria sorte. No momento seguinte dois raios atravessaram o lugar que ocupava.

Ao perder a direção do suposto perigo, Elisa tentou andar em algumas direções, acabou, porém retornando seu caminho para casa. Ouviu um grito e correu o mais rápido que conseguiu. Seu bisbilhoscópio voltara a vibrar. Com a varinha em mãos, virou a esquina e deparou-se com dois homens prestes a matar Snape. Executou o primeiro feitiço que veio à sua mente – estupefaça – atingindo o comensal pelas costas. Tão logo o comensal caiu, o feitiço lançado por Snape veio em sua direção. Elisa desviou facilmente devido a distância que estava dos homens. Tentou estupefar o outro comensal, mas este já havia aparatado. Correu em direção à mulher caída no chão.

Ao vê-la Snape baixou a varinha e voltou-se à mulher.

– Consegue se sentar?

Ao ajuda-la, Elisa percebeu o corte que sangrava na parte de trás da cabeça, além dos arranhões nos braços. Examinou os machucados.

– Há mais algum lugar machucado? – Elisa disse calmamente

A mulher apontou com a mão trêmula para um dos tornozelos.

– Acho que está quebrado. – Elisa olhou para Snape esperando confirmação – Mas não é isso que me preocupa – Falou de forma que somente ele escutasse, indicando o corte na nuca da mulher – Quero que a leve para casa, eu vou levar esse ai – olhou com desdém para Rabastan – até os aurores.

– Eu acho melhor você leva-la.

– Ah é claro – disse ironicamente – os aurores hão de ficar felizes em vê-lo junto a um comensal da morte. Aparate com ela perto da árvore que tem no jardim, ninguém poderá vê-los chegando. – Falou em tom decisivo – Além do mais, você é o mestre em poções.

– Preciso que confie em mim. Você pode fazer isso? – o tom de Elisa era confiante e seguro – Ótimo – disse após a mulher afirmar com a cabeça – ele vai levar você até minha casa para curar esses machucados.

Snape levantou-se e voltou-se para Rabastan estuporando-o novamente.

– Como se chama?

– Lauren – disse entre suspiros de dor

– Lauren algumas coisas devem estar parecendo estranhas, não se assuste para nós isso é normal – Elisa parecia simpática e amável – Muito bem, Sr. Snape?

Ao virar-se Lauren observou Snape atentamente, começando pelos pés. O homem a sua frente vestia camisa e calça preta, seus cabelos eram compridos e negros até os ombros e seus olhos lançavam-lhe um olhar penetrante.

_ "Lauren tinha apenas 10 anos. Brincava na sala com seu pai. Um jogo qualquer. Ela havia ganhado mais uma vez. Seu pai sorriu e abriu os braços para poder abraçá-la, elogiou-a. Ela retribuiu o abraço, apertando-o forte._

_A velocidade havia diminuído, o tempo parecia não passar, junto a seu pai parecia não haver perigos, e, se houvessem nada a atingiria. Sorriu._

_Seu pai ainda a abraçava quando o barulho de uma explosão vindo da frente da residência fez com que dissesse para que Lauren subisse as escadas e se escondesse._

_Lauren correu para a escada, houve novamente outro barulho semelhante ao anterior. Seu pai já estava com a varinha erguida em direção à porta, quando sua mãe, Marlene, veio correndo com sua irmã, a varinha também em mãos. Sua irmã, que tinha a metade de sua idade, tinha ainda, dificuldades para subir a escada e avançava lentamente degrau por degrau. Lauren pensou em voltar para ajudar, pois seus pais estavam ocupados colocando feitiços ao redor da casa, mas um novo estouro assustou-a, assim como a irmã que acabara tropeçando na escada._

_Várias pessoas encapuzadas e com máscaras haviam invadido a casa. Seus pais tentaram impedi-los, eram, porém, muitos contra apenas dois. Lauren observava a cena escondida na atrás da parede ao fim da escada enquanto sua irmã choramingava assustava na escada. Os olhos de Lauren encheram-se de lágrimas quando um raio verde irrompeu o ar, acertando brutalmente sua irmã que caia agora imóvel no chão. Sua mãe soltou um grito agudo de lamento misturado à dor infligida por um feitiço, enquanto seu pai ofegava no chão._

_O tempo novamente não parecia passar. Lauren ainda escondida estava paralisada tamanho horror provocado pelas cenas que ocorriam na sala. Pouco tempo depois, entre muitas risadas, o mesmo feitiço que matara sua irmã, fora lançado em seu pai, enquanto que uma mulher encapuzada – Lauren percebeu pelas risadas agudas e macabras - ainda torturava sua mãe. Um homem restabeleceu a ordem e dirigiu-se a outro, mais alto._

_- Suba e veja se há mais alguém._

_Lauren não ouviu mais a voz de sua mãe. Marlene manteve-se em silêncio, ofegando, as lágrimas rolando em sua face. _

_- Avada Kedrava._

_Lauren viu a mulher lançar o último feitiço em sua mãe dando gargalhadas triunfais juntamente com os outros. O homem subia as escadas sorrateiramente, passando pelo corpo de sua irmã. Seus passos eram leves e abafados pelo som das risadas. Lauren recuou, dando um passo para trás, saindo do campo de visão do homem. Não havia, porém, nada que pudesse fazer por sua vida, e se houvesse talvez recusasse. Queria sua família, queria estar ao lado de seus pais e sua irmã. O vulto apareceu diante de si antes do que esperava. As lágrimas presas junto a seus olhos caíram, olhou para o vulto. A cada batida de seu coração seus olhos guardavam os detalhes da provável última coisa que veria. A longa capa preta e o capuz que encobria uma máscara melancólica. Por trás de tudo haviam olhos atentos e seguros. Olhos negros._

_As lágrimas vitrificaram seus olhos e o homem avançou, caminhando em sua direção. Cobriu-lhe a boca para que não gritasse. Levou-a para um dos quartos, mas Lauren não tinha vontade de prosseguir. A mão que estava livre do homem esticou-se como se quisessem alcançar seus pais como se quisesse..._

_- Schhh._

_Foi tudo que disse após entrar no quarto e fechar a porta, enquanto segurava Lauren com força pelos braços. O coração de Lauren entrou em descompasso quando o homem apontou-lhe a varinha. Fechou os olhos, chegara o momento, teria o mesmo fim que sua família. Sentiu algo descendo pelo corpo como se houvessem jogado um copo de água em sua cabeça. Ouviu sussurros de um encantamento e a porta ser aberta. Quando abriu os olhos o homem não estava mais lá. Olhou para si, mas tudo que enxergava eram os móveis que estavam as suas costas._

_Lauren ouviu passos pelo corredor e portas serem abertas. Após algum tempo, as vozes cessaram. Tentou sair do quarto, mas a porta estava inacessível. Gritou na esperança de que alguém pudesse lhe ouvir, mas a tentativa era em vão. Ninguém a escutaria. Ninguém viria para lhe ajudar._

_O silêncio melancólico do quarto foi quebrado com o som da porta se abrindo e logo depois encantos foram ditos. Uma onda de terror tomou conta de Lauren. Pensou que os homens haviam voltado que eles a matariam. Uma voz bondosa acalmou-lhe._

_- Não tenha medo Lauren, estamos aqui para lhe ajudar._

_Olhou em direção da voz. Um homem com barbas longas estava à porta. Levantou a varinha em sua direção. Sentiu algo quente descendo em suas costas e percebeu que podia ver-se novamente._

_- Lauren!_

_Uma voz conhecida surgiu por trás do homem. Sua avó. Correu para ela. As lágrimas novamente caindo..."_

Snape esperou Elisa aparatar e então segurou a mão de Lauren e aparatou no lugar indicado.

--

N/A: Esse capítulo demorou mais tempo para ser publicado porque a Danni disse que os Lestrange tinham morrido. Bem eu li o livro de novo e não achei nada sobre eles. Mas se eu estiver equivocada, avisem-me ;D.

Esse capítulo NÃO foi betado, portanto desculpe os erros. Se alguém quiser Betar eu agradeceria muitíssimo ;D

Qualquer coisa meu email é


	5. 04 Os Lestrange parte II Lembranças

- CAPÍTULO IV -

_Os Lestrange parte II: Lembranças_

Quando desaparatou, Lauren, Snape percebeu, estava mais pálida que antes, prestes a desfalecer. Achou melhor não usar magia para movê-la, por isso a levantou e a ajudou a seguir até a sala, onde fez com que ela deitasse no sofá. Foi até o laboratório e pegou o frasco com essência de Ditamno para colocar nos cortes e arranhões, o tornozelo ele resolveria com um feitiço.

Não levou muito tempo para que ela melhorasse, no entanto ela não parecia assustada com a aparatação, o ditamno ou qualquer coisa relacionada à magia, era como se já conhecesse tudo aquilo. Sentou-se na poltrona em frente a ela, após limpar o sangue que havia no sofá, na roupa dela e na sua.

– Como disse que se chamava?

A mulher estava absorta nos próprios pensamentos, hipnotizada, com o olhar fixo na mesa de centro com os lábios entreabertos.

– Srta.?

– Ah? Desculpe o que disse?

– Como disse que se chamava? Repetiu com paciência fingida

– Eu não disse... – falou encabulada – É Lauren.

Snape continuou esperando todo o nome. Era a terceira vez que a via, e ela sempre reagia de forma estranha, certamente o conhecia.

– McKinnon – disse sussurrando – Lauren McKinnon.

"_Estavam todos reunidos esperando a próxima ordem. Poucos ali conversavam. Grupos restritos e vozes baixas. No fundo da sala Snape girava seu copo de uísque contra luz sem ver realmente o que fazia. Seu pensamento relembrava a conversa da noite anterior._

"_- E o que me dará em troca severo?_

_- Em... troca? O que quiser"_

_Tudo, qualquer coisa para poder salvar Lílian, qualquer coisa inclusive sua vida. Sorveu o último gole do copo enquanto ouvia uma risada alta e aguda. Impossível não reconhecer a mulher por todas aquelas roupas pretas: Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Após mais algum tempo de espera foi o Lorde das Trevas quem chegou para dizer-lhes o que deveria ser feito. Entre as muitas sugestões, a última frase explicava o propósito de tudo._

"_Ninguém deve sobreviver"_

_Desaparataram ecoando levemente os placs pela rua. A maioria das casas já tinha suas luzes apagadas. Foram em direção à última casa do largo. O sobrado visivelmente bem cuidado teve seu jardim pisoteado, deixando as pequenas flores em pedaços pelo chão. Combinaram a próxima ação aos cochichos._

_- Bombarda Máxima!_

_Tão logo o feitiço fora disparado e os comensais foram jogados para trás. /a casa estava protegida. Um segundo grupo tentou – sem sucesso – romper a proteção, mas ela logo seria vencida. O terceiro grupo rompeu a barreira. Snape deixou que os outros entrassem primeiro, indo logo em seguida, antes dos outros grupos que ainda se recuperavam do contra ataque. A cena era lamentável. Henry e Marlene Mckinnon contra todos eles. Alguns comensais se contorciam e outros estavam desacordados por azarações e maldições lançadas pelo casal. Travers gritou para que a criança calasse a boca e no ímpeto de crueldade lançou-lhe a maldição da morte, certeira; no peito._

_O som das risadas dos comensais misturava-se com os gritos dos Mckinnon. Gritos de dor, enquanto as lágrimas enchiam seus olhos e molhavam suas faces, marcando-lhes com a dor da perda de sua filha que jazia encolhida no meio da escada. Seu rosto pequeno e inocente ainda possuía o rubor causado pelo choro e a expressão gravada pelo terror._

_Henry fora o primeiro a morrer. Marlene resistia bravamente às torturas de Bellatrix. _

_- Suba, veja se há mais alguém._

_Tão logo que Lúcio terminara de dizer a frase à Snape, os olhos de Marlene encontraram-se com os de Snape, deixando transparecer uma tristeza ainda maior. "Por favor" – Ela disse mexendo levemente seus lábios, sem voz e, logo em seguida desviou o olhar._

_Snape subiu as escadas sabendo que encontraria a outra filha dos Mckinnon. Mesmo de costas, Snape pode ver o reflexo da maldição da morte aplicada em Marlene. A vida da menina estava em suas mãos. Passou pela criança já sem cores no rosto, seus passos eram abafados pelas risadas, e tão logo que chegou ao patamar da escada pode ver escondida atrás da parede, a outra menina. Ela tentou se afastar, mas parou em seguida. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Snape, imóveis, aterrorizados. Snape não teve dúvidas que ela havia assistido a morte de sua família._

_Assim como Lílian aquela menina não tinha culpa alguma, no entanto sua morte fora sentenciada apenas para diversão daqueles que estavam na sala, esperando como chacais._

"_O que quiser..."._

_A frase não lhe saia do pensamento. Dumbledore lhe incubira de uma tarefa. Apenas uma, a mais difícil de todas._

"_Ninguém poderá sobreviver"._

_A ordem de Voldemort fora clara. Punições. Lembrou-se de um comensal que não obtivera pleno sucesso em seu dever. Além do mais qualquer falha poderia colocar em risco a decisão tomada na noite anterior._

"_Por favor"._

_Marlene já havia aceitado a própria morte – que era inevitável -, mas depositara em Snape sua última esperança pela vida de sua filha. Confiou a ele seu segredo, sem saber se ele teria piedade. Escolhera justamente o único dentre todos ali cuja alma buscava purificação, que estava pesada pelos atos cometidos, o único que poderia talvez ajuda-la._

_Snape olhou para a menina a sua frente. Os olhos castanhos vitrificados pelas lágrimas refletiam a imagem de Snape. Era apenas uma criança que pagaria pela nobre bravura dos pais. Ele não poderia hesitar agora, mas condená-la a morte seria um crime ainda pior._

"_Por favor"._

_Sem pensar duas vezes, Snape segurou a menina pelos ombros, tapando-lhe a boca para que não gritasse. Entrou na primeira porta que encontrou. Desilusionou a menina e certificou-se que ela não seria descoberta lançando feitiços no quarto e quando saiu, antes de fingir que revistava os outros cômodos, pôs na porta um feitiço imperturbável. Ali, ela estaria segura._

_Quando desceu, Snape comunicou que não havia mais ninguém na casa. Antes de aparatar para a comemoração, um deles lançara a marca negra no céu._

_Como de costume, Snape não tardou na comemoração. Desta vez, porém não fora para casa, mas para o morro onde se encontrara com Dumbledore na noite anterior. Esperou por ele, e contou os detalhes do que tinha acontecido."_

Snape nada disse. Apenas não sabia como ela o reconhecera. Ou, talvez apenas soubesse dos fatos recentes.

– Então por que não se defendeu? – indagou

– Não... Não tenho varinha.

"Um aborto" – pensou Snape

Elisa aparatou ao lado da entrada para visitantes no Ministério da Magia. Grande parte das pessoas já havia voltado para suas casas. Passou pelo homem que pesa as varinhas e dirigiu-se ao elevador. Elisa conduziu Rabastan, ainda desacordado, para fora do elevador. Aurores já aguardavam na entrada do nível dois.

– Snape! – foi a primeira palavra que Rabastan falou ao acordar – Ela está ajudando ele! – gritou

– Levem-no daqui – disse o auror mais perto de Elisa antes de qualquer outro – Srta.?

– Sholkys – respondeu

– Poderia me acompanhar srta. Sholkys?

– Certamente senhor... – olhou o crachá – Windes.

Justino Windes, o novo chefe dos aurores, conduziu Elisa até sua sala ao fim do corredor.

– O que Rabastan falou...

– sim é verdade – disse antes que ele concluísse a frase – porém não estou o ajudando a se esconder. O senhor Snape sofreu um ferimento grave, como todos sabem, dito pelo próprio... _Potter_

– Esse é o fato que me deixa surpreso. Harry Potter disse a todos que Snape estava morto.

– Um pequeno erro de observação – falou ironicamente – como eu lhe disse, um ferimento grave, mas dizer que ele morrera, foi muito_ exagerado._

– E por que não avisou o Ministério?

– Ora senhor. Meu objetivo era restabelecer a saúde do senhor Snape e não ter milhões de repórteres em minha porta – encarou-o – denuncia-lo ao Ministério antes que se recuperasse seria como desperdiçar meu tempo.

– Você não parecia disposta a contar

– Pareço indisposta a contar-lhe? – ergueu a sobrancelha em tom de desafio

O auror ficou sem palavras. De fato ela havia lhe contado tudo que perguntava. Precisava ainda descobrir a veracidade dos fatos

– Então o encontrou na casa dos gritos? O que fazia lá?

– A mesma coisa que Potter e a srta. Granger senhor. Assisti, assim como eles, toda a cena ocorrida e tão logo que foram embora, aparatei com Snape até minha casa.

– Por que o ajudou?Você é filha dos Parker, neta de Félix Sholkys e...

– A morte não é um castigo digno, e se não me engano, Harry Potter tem dito boas palavras a seu respeito. "O heroísmo de Severo Snape", não foi o título desta manhã no Profeta Diário?

– Snape precisa comparecer imediatamente para dar seu depoimento srta. Sholkys.

– Isso não será possível. – disse com segurança – Aquele comensal, juntamente com outro, atacou uma trouxa que, neste momento está sob os cuidados do Sr. Snape.

Elisa percebeu que não poderia adiar o encontro, por isso, deu sua palavra de que ele estaria lá na manha seguinte.

– Que garantia terei que isto não é um blefe?

– Posso fazer um juramento se quiser.

Windes fez um muxoxo de descontentamento. A garota certamente conhecia as leis do direito da magia, as quais impediam os aurores de submeter uma testemunha ou colaborador a nenhuma forma de pressão como veritasserum, império ou juramento perpétuo salvo os casos autorizados pelo ministro da Magia.

– Estaremos o esperando pela manhã então.

– Tão logo o amanhecer, senhor Windes – completou imprudentemente – Tenha uma boa noite.

Elisa não esperou os cumprimentos do homem. Virou-se e andou em direção aos elevadores sem olhar para os lados. Sabia que o chefe dos aurores estaria ordenando aos outros: "sigam-na".

Elisa aparatou perto de sua casa onde morava com sua família antes do assassinato. Não parou para contemplar a casa, lá não havia boas lembranças para recordar. Ali agora, um casal trouxa vivia com seus filhos. Desilusionou-se antes de chegar à rua principal. Se houvesse alguém a seguindo, certamente ficaria perdido em meio aos trabalhadores que voltavam para suas casas. Arriscado denunciar sua casa com algum meio de transporte mágico, Elisa seguiu para casa a pé.

Lauren e Snape esperavam-na silenciosamente sentados na sala. Depositou a bolsa no console e dirigiu-se à Lauren.

– Sente-se melhor? – dando um meio sorriso ao vê-la acenar positivamente

– Acho que seria melhor oblivia-la. – disse à Snape

– Não será necessário. – Snape interveio antes que Lauren pudesse falar – A Srta. McKinnon, - enfatizou o nome – conhece nosso mundo.

– McKinnon? Desculpe, já o ouvi antes, mas não lembro de onde.

– Creio que isso não valha lembrar neste momento – Lauren disse de forma imprecisa.

De onde quer que tenha ouvido o nome, Elisa percebeu que não trazia boas lembranças nem à Lauren, nem a Snape, que lançara ao teto um olhar perturbado.

– Fica conosco para o jantar?

– Não eu agradeço.

– Sendo assim eu vou acompanhá-la até sua casa.

– Acho melhor, para segurança de ambas que eu a substitua nesta tarefa. – Snape disse enquanto se levantava – Eu a levo. – impôs

Elisa não se opôs. Foi até sua bolsa e dela retirou o bisbilhoscópio, entregando-o à Lauren.

– Quero que fique com isso. Vai avisá-la dos perigos que poderão vir.

Elisa despediu-se de Lauren, e avisou para que eles ficassem atentos e seguissem com cuidado, mas foi somente Snape que ouviu a palavra que veio depois, "aurores".

Snape e Lauren seguiram rua acima. Não poderiam aparatar, pois dessa forma, o Ministério da Magia saberia sua localização. Caminhavam rápido. Rápido demais para Lauren.

– Não podem nos ver McKinnon.

Era a quarta vez que ela olhava para trás nos últimos minutos. Ela caminhava tensa, mordendo os lábios, e na velocidade em que Snape caminhava, seus passos perdiam o ritmo para tentar acompanha-lo.

– Desculpe – disse olhando para o chão – eu estou nervosa com tudo o que aconteceu.

Silencio.

– Permite que eu lhe pergunte o que... aconteceu... com aquele... aquele-que...

– Com o Lorde das Trevas? – Snape completou a frase – O que fez nos últimos meses Srta. McKinnon – disse de forma irônica

Lauren parou de chofre. Deduziu que ele desconhecia o destino que a vida dela havia tomado desde o dia em que o viu. Voltou a caminhar apesar dos protestos de seus músculos, desta vez mais devagar.

– Depois da morte de meus pais – ela falava em um tom de voz muito baixo – fui morar com minha avó. Ela teve medo que _eles _voltassem para me matar e por isso decidiu me manter afastada do mundo da magia e fomos morar em uma cidadezinha no sul. Quando ela morreu, há três anos, voltei a Londres onde poderia tentar encontrar alguém ou alguma coisa que me ajudasse a voltar para _casa_. Como pode ver, – sacudiu os ombros – foi inútil, eu continuo aqui. Sempre íamos ao Beco Diagonal com pó de Flú e não sei onde fica o Caldeirão Furado. Enfim – suspirou – sei da existência da magia, mas não tenho acesso. Tudo que eu sei, é que havia centenas de dementadores circulando pelo céu até pouco tempo atrás.

– Pensei que abortos não pudessem ver dementadores. – falou ironicamente

– Não sou um aborto. – Ela respondeu calmamente

– Não? – Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha – E onde está sua varinha srta. McKinnon?

– Como eu lhe disse – falou sem olha-lo – fui afastada de tudo e... – as palavras faltaram e Lauren concluiu a frase com um suspiro – Minha casa é logo ali.

Snape aguardou Lauren subir e acenar, mostrando que tudo estava bem. Voltou para casa. Encontrou Elisa fechando a janela após a coruja ter partido. Elisa contou a ele o que acontecera no Ministério e que ele deveria estar lá pela manhã. Disse que não pretendia denuncia-lo, mas fora inevitável, depois subiu e trancou-se no quarto. Snape percebeu, ela estava diferente. Calada e retraída.

Na manhã seguinte depois do café, Elisa o acompanhou até a sala, entregou-lhe a capa, passada, em mãos.

– Não era para ser assim.

– Iria acontecer, agora ou depois – Snape disse sem emoção, da mesma forma que ela.

– Lembre-se de mim ao contar sua história à Skeeter – Disse ela zombeteira enquanto apertavam as mãos

Elisa desviara o olhar.

Snape rumou em direção à árvore do jardim. Aparatou. Elisa ficou olhando para o local, as lágrimas que escondera até então começaram a cair timidamente. Talvez fosse a última vez que o visse.

N/A: As pessoas não acreditavam que ia ser um capítulo grande. Mas achei melhor dividi-lo em dois, pois se eu fosse leitor dessa fic ficaria desanimada só de olhar o tamanho, mas espero que tenha valido a pena. Como podem ver, mais uma pergunta foi lançada ao vento, mas essa tenha certeza caro leitor, logo você vai deduzir. Foi demorado eu sei, mas estou curiosa para saber o que vocês estão achando.

Esse capítulo NÃO foi betado, portanto, desculpem os erros. Se alguém quiser pode mandar reviews para elisasholkys(arroba) yahoo . com .br

Bem só para dar créditos o Flashback da Lauren foi escrito com a música Ever Dream do Nightwish e do Snape com a Bittersweet cantada do Apocalyptica e também The Howling do Within Temptation.

Comentem sim, isso fará com que eu poste o 5° capítulo – que já está prontinho – mais rápido xD


	6. 05 Conversas

- CAPÍTULO V -

_Conversas_

Assim como Elisa, Snape aparatou perto da entrada de visitantes. Quando chegou ao nível dois, os silêncios dos corredores vazios contrastavam com o átrio.

No final do corredor Kingsley acenou para que Snape o seguisse até uma sala no fim do corredor. Dentro dela aguardavam em silêncio Arthur, Molly e Percy Weasley (como escrivão), McGonagall, Windes e um homem de cabelos castanhos claros, o qual Snape desconhecia. Esse foi o primeiro a falar.

– Senhor Snape, sou Izzy Mablee, encarregado de sua defesa – disse estendendo a mão.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, ignorando o comprimento do homem.

– Quem o chamou aqui? – disse polidamente.

Todos olharam com curiosidade. Mablee pediu alguns minutos para falar com Snape e, assim seguiram para uma sala vazia.

Snape conhecia o nome Izzy Mablee através dos jornais. Fez parte do Conselho Supremo dos Bruxos – o Wizengamot - no julgamento de todos os comensais e aliados de Voldemort, sendo considerado o melhor advogado desde a retomada do ministério.

Mablee era o promotor da acusação. Apresentava provas comprometedoras e irrefutáveis, mandando o réu para Azkaban com raras chances de retorno, fazendo com os acusados pagarem até mesmo pelos mínimos crimes e negligências às leis. Até mesmo Dolores Umbridge não escapara de suas perguntas, sendo condenada a quatro anos em Azkaban por maus tratos aos nascidos trouxas e outros seres.

– Não requisitei defesa para meu julgamento. Sua presença não é, portanto necessária Sr. Mablee.

Mablee não insistiu no diálogo. Retirou do paletó uma carta e a entregou para Snape.

_Prezado Sr. Mablee._

_Naquela noite, o senhor disse que agradecimentos eram poucos diante da magnitude dos fatos ocorridos e, que faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para me ajudar, uma vez que considerou-se em débito comigo, ainda que este compromisso tenha sido negado por minha pessoa._

_O motivo desta carta, entretanto, não é lembrar-lhe daqueles momentos e sim pedir-lhe que caso ainda esteja disposto a ajudar-me para que compareça, no primeiro horário da manhã, no Ministério da Magia, nível dois. _

_Não lhe adiantarei os motivos, mas caso aceite, receio que a pessoa que irá esperar provavelmente negue seus préstimos e peça que se retire. Caso aconteça, mostre-lhe esta carta e peça que reflita sobre meu pedido: aceitar a defesa no julgamento é agradecer por ter salvado a vida desta pessoa e conseqüentemente não ter débito algum com minha pessoa._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Elisa Sholkys_

Snape poderia insistir e recusar Mablee como seu advogado, mas se o fizesse teria para sempre mais um débito. Ponderou. Com Mablee fora do Wizengamot sua pena seria menor, e o tendo como defensor poderia ser vantajoso. Decidiu concordar com a defesa e assim, voltaram à sala após algumas palavras.

Snape passou horas relatando o que fizera nos últimos meses, detalhadamente. Falou sobre Elisa, o que ela fizera por sua recuperação até chegar ao fatídico ataque dos comensais. Omitiu, porém o nome de Lauren, bem com seu sobrenome, referindo-se a ela apenas como uma mulher trouxa. Depois, quando não havia mais minutos a serem descritos, Kingsley manifestou-se.

– Como você já deve saber Snape, a população bruxa está dividida ao seu respeito. Potter está divulgando seu heroísmo – não conteve um sorriso ao ver Snape erguer a sobrancelha – mas grande parte ainda não tem confiança sobre sua lealdade. Nós – olhou para os outros – não temos dúvidas quanto a sua lealdade, mas um julgamento será inevitável. Eu sinto muito. Mas com Mablee a seu lado as coisas poderão ficar mais... – pensou em algo para terminar a frase – Enfim não há ninguém melhor que Mablee para seu caso.

De fato Mablee trabalhando a favor de Snape ajudaria muito na redução da pena, mas o veredicto certamente não seria a favor do réu, seriam inevitáveis alguns anos de punição, por conspiração, por agir como um comensal – embora para esse fato houvesse provas para inocenta-lo – e o principal: a morte de Dumbledore.

– No momento nos resta saber onde você irá ficar. Não, não será em Azkaban. Precisamos de um local recluso – Kingsley falou mais para si que para os presentes na sala

– Posso ficar em minha casa – Snape sugestionou.

– Eu creio que não. Creio que seria o primeiro lugar que os repórteres iriam.

– Hogwarts? – Minerva falou de forma segura.

– O que você acha Mablee?

– Creio que o lugar é apropriado Sr. Shacklebolt.

A semana passou e os jornais noticiaram apenas que Snape estava, segundo boatos, vivo e que fora visto no Ministério da Magia. Ademais nada fora confirmado, nada mais noticiado. Mablee não retornara a carta, tão pouco Snape lhe dera notícias, Elisa estava completamente fora dos acontecimentos.

Foi no sábado lendo o Profeta Diário que Elisa finalmente teve notícias de Snape. Notícias, não tão boas quanto esperava. Longe das colunas de Skeeter e de qualquer outro repórter e sim na nota expedida pelo ministério divulgando a data de seu julgamento. Nada mais fora divulgado, Nenhuma foto, nenhuma notícia apenas a nota. Decidiu esperar por Mablee. Ele iria procurá-la, ela teria que depois.

No domingo à tarde Lauren foi até a cada de Elisa. Quis saber o que acontecera ao comensal preso e, após saber que ele fora condenado a prisão perpétua, perguntou se o outro ainda não havia sido encontrado.

– Não, ele deve estar trancado no seu esconderijo. Não acredito que esteja andando pelas ruas como antes.

– Ainda tem acontecido ataques a trouxas?

– Você não costuma ler o jornal Lauren? – sorveu mais um gole de chá – Os ataques estão diminuindo, mas ainda há alguns casos...

Lauren contou a Elisa o que tinha acontecido com sua família e como vivia agora, contando um pouco de sua vida. Elisa percebeu que Lauren falava baixo, atenta, certamente esperava que Snape aparecesse se súbito.

– Compreendo sua situação. Tanto tempo longe, sem ter acesso a nada... E agora, o que você pretende fazer? Quero dizer você encontrou alguém afinal. Pretende voltar para o nosso mundo? – disse fazendo com as mãos sinais de aspas nas últimas palavras.

– Eu não tinha certeza se você estaria disposta... Eu gostaria muito, mas não sei por onde começar – sorriu sem graça – As pessoas acreditam que toda minha família está morta. – concluiu sem ênfase

– As pessoas ficarão surpresas – Elisa sorriu imaginando a reação das pessoas – Mas como você escapou? Desculpe, não precisa responder a isso – falou imediatamente após perguntar.

– Tudo bem, creio que todos vão perguntar a mesma coisa. Houve um momento que um deles mandou...

Novamente a tensão.

– Ele não está aqui. – Elisa observou Lauren suspirar levemente – Foi ele não foi? O que salvou você?

– Como soube? Ele contou para você?

– Não é claro que não. Ele não falou nada sobre você. Deduzi porque você age diferente na presença dele ou quando ele pode estar por perto. Não é medo e como você disse que não tem contato com as notícias bruxas, não encontrei outra explicação.

– Você disse que ele não está eu gostaria de agradecê-lo por me ajudar na semana passada.

– Ele não... Não vai voltar Lauren.

O resto da tarde transcorreu com Elisa contando à Lauren os acontecimentos que se sucederam desde o dia da batalha final, terminando com a nota expedida no jornal. Lauren indignou-se com a provável condenação de Snape. Concordaram que o depoimento de Lauren poderia influenciar na condenação.

Como combinado, Elisa e Lauren encontraram-se em frente a praça do bairro, e de lá seguiram para o Caldeirão furado.

Mesmo depois de dezoito anos, o Beco Diagonal não havia se modificado significativamente. As lojas que Lauren conhecera quando criança ainda estava em pleno funcionamento. Até mesmo o sorveteiro vendendo choco-nozes. Atravessaram o Beco Diagonal e entraram em uma rua estreita. O silêncio da rua era quebrado pelos passos das duas e, assim seguiram até o escritório de Mablee. Elisa pediu ao porteiro que avisasse sobre sua chegada e, ao encontrarem o advogado Elisa agradeceu – de forma polida – por ele ter aceitado defender Snape, além de apresentar Lauren – sem dizer, porém, o nome McKinnon – alegando que ela poderia contribuir no julgamento de Snape.

Curioso, Mablee convidou as duas para sentarem-se. Perguntou à Lauren no que ela poderia ajudar, enquanto pegava uma pena e um bloco para anotações.

– Diga-me senhora...

– Senhorita – corrigiu-o – McKinnon. Lauren McKinnon.

– Pelas barbas de Merlin! – exclamou soltando a pena na mesa – Uma McKinnon? Filha de Marlene e Henry McKinnon?

– Sim senhor.

– Como? Onde você a encontrou? – Perguntou à Elisa

– Ninguém melhor do que a própria Srta. McKinnon para contar-lhe.

N/A: Quando escrevi esse capítulo, quase o rasguei e coloquei no lixo. Hoje vejo que não ficou de um todo ruim. Sei que não tem muita ação, mas é necessário passar por ele para chegar na parte onde a história de fato se desenvolve, ou seja, Hogwarts.

Esse capítulo NÃO foi betado, portanto, desculpem os erros. Se alguém quiser pode mandar reviews para elisasholkys(arroba) yahoo . com .br

Comentem, sim. É muitíssimo importante para que eu saiba se não estou escrevendo bobagens. ;D


	7. 06 Não apenas uma decisão

- CAPÍTULO VI -

"_Não apenas uma decisão"_

Nas últimas semanas, Elisa ajudou Lauren a se restabelecer no mundo bruxo, colocando-a a par dos acontecimentos, comprando roupas adequadas, relembrando os costumes e datas, enquanto Mablee encarregou-se dos registros. As duas haviam se encontrado diversas vezes, adquirindo por conseqüente uma amizade que embora recente já dispusesse de muita confiança.

Encontraram-se na saída do metrô no centro de Londres, onde Elisa já estava à espera de Lauren.

Caminharam em silêncio até a cabine telefônica. Elisa percebeu um nervosismo incomum em Lauren, mas optou pelo silêncio; não podia negar que também estava nervosa, embora não aparentasse. Era um dia importante para a sociedade bruxa; um dia decisivo na vida de Elisa: o inicio do julgamento de Severo Snape.

Dias depois da visita ao escritório de Mablee, Elisa voltou ao local para conversar com o advogado, contando sua versão de tudo que havia acontecido, acrescentando alguns fatos não ditos por Snape. Perguntou sobre o julgamento, todavia Mablee negou-se em dizer quaisquer coisas a respeito, tão pouco onde Snape estava.

Na semana que antecedeu o julgamento Lauren recebeu uma coruja e, algumas horas depois conversava com o advogado em sua sala. Após ter pedido que não contasse à Elisa sobre sua visita, Mablee contou-lhe uma série de acontecimentos e por fim fez-lhe uma proposta.

– Você está me dizendo que quer que eu assuma a...

– Exatamente, srta. McKinnon – falou interrompendo-a.

– Porque eu? Porque não Elisa ou qualquer outro?

– Ao que me consta, ele não salvou outra pessoa além da senhorita. Esta é uma decisão que só cabe a você. – observou-a – Mas não quero pressioná-la, você não é obrigada a aceitar.

– observou-a – Mas não quero pressioná-la, você não é obrigada a aceitar.

– E o que vai acontecer? Ele será mandado à Azkaban? Com aquelas "coisas" imundas?

– Os dementadores? Não, eles não são mais os guardiões de Azkaban, mas sim, ele será enviado para lá.

– E você quer que eu aceite? – ela respondeu ironicamente com um sorriso debochado – você acha que estou fora de meu juízo normal?

– Não eu não acho srta. McKinnon. – observando-a mexer-se desconfortavelmente no sofá – eu não posso lhe dar muitos detalhes, mas lhe garanto que poderá viver normalmente durante o período designado conforme as condições que já lhe falei.

– A ajuda dele a Harry Potter foi maior que a dos Malfoys. – Disse na tentativa de encontrar outro argumento.

– Os Malfoys não foram acusados de espionagem, tão poucos culpados pela morte de Dumbledore.

– Não posso lhe dar uma resposta agora, Sr. Mablee.

– Eu compreendo, tão pouco esperava tê-la hoje.

O julgamento de Snape seria no Tribunal Dez, e quando as duas chegaram a sala já estava praticamente cheia. Pontualmente às oito horas, o Wizengamot entrou acompanhado pelos promotores. Pela porta lateral oposta, Snape entrou acompanhado por dois aurores que permaneceram na porta desejando-lhe sorte. Quando sentou na cadeira Snape percebeu que as correntes que havia nela não se mexeram.

Kingsley apresentou o processo enquanto Percy Weasley anotava todos os dados. Snape foi o primeiro a ser interrogado. Contou a todo o acordo que fizera com Dumbledore – sem revelar o verdadeiro motivo – dezenove anos atrás, como o instruiu. Relatou tudo até chegar ao momento em que foi atacado por Nagini. Gilda Burton, a promotora de acusação, fez questão que ele contasse alguns detalhes, embora muitos tenham sido negados por objeções feitas por Mablee.

Apenas três testemunhas foram permitidas a cada promotor, assim Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter e Elisa foram os escolhidos por Mablee, enquanto Narcisa Malfoy, Amico Carrow e Rabastan Lestrange.

O julgamento fora dividido em dois dias, de modo que no primeiro apenas três testemunhas foram apresentadas. Snape foi o primeiro a ser interrogado, já esperava por isso e estava pronto para enfrentar Gilda Burton, a primeira a fazer as perguntas. Embora pronto e avisado sobre a petulância de Burton, Snape surpreendeu-se pela falta de sutileza logo na primeira pergunta: "Senhor Snape, o senhor matou Alvo Dumbledore?".

McGonagall ajudou muito a esclarecer pontos obscuros sobre a participação de Snape na Ordem da Fênix, no entanto, nada do que dizia poderia comprovar a lealdade dele para a Ordem. Logo seu testemunho adiantou apenas para verificar o caráter do réu, sem comprovar, porém sua lealdade. Quando Narcisa Malfoy terminou seu depoimento algumas pessoas, podia-se ouvir, já acusavam Snape de traidor. O voto perpétuo que eles fizeram demonstrava de certo modo, sua preferência para as trevas.

A terceira testemunha do dia fora Rabastan Lestrange. Há apenas algumas semanas ele havia travado um duelo com Snape, chamando-o de traidor. Hoje, estava disposto a acabar com a vida de Snape. Embora seu depoimento apenas complementasse o de Narcisa, incluindo detalhes quanto a vida de Snape entre os comensais, o público parecia já ter sua opinião formada quanto ao réu: traidor, assassino, torturador. Para a sorte de Snape, Rabastan não fazia parte de seu grupo e, logo não havia muitos detalhes do que era obrigado a fazer para contar ao Wizengamot.

Elisa tinha certeza de que o primeiro dia do julgamento não acabara a favor de Snape e que pior, poderia ser irreversível. Quando retornaram às ruas de Londres e saíram da área de edifícios comerciais, as duas escolheram um restaurante para almoçarem. Esperavam seus pedidos em silêncio.

– Está tudo bem mesmo, Lauren? –Elisa repetiu a pergunta, ao ver Lauren remexer novamente as mãos enquanto mordia o lábio.

– Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem, são apenas muitas mudanças – Lauren falou distraidamente observando o garçom que se aproximava.

Quando se separaram, Lauren seguiu para o parque perto de sua casa. Andava devagar pelas ruas, com passos incertos. Sentou-se em um dos bandos de ferro. Os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, enquanto a cabeça era apoiada sobre as mãos com punhos fechados. O pedido de Mablee latejava em sua mente. Somente ela. A única que se encaixava nos pré-requisitos da tal lei bruxa. Perguntou-se se Snape sabia desta hipótese, se ele concordava.

"É claro que ele concorda. Quem não concordaria em uma proposta dessas..." – sorriu ironicamente – "Ele teve sorte que encontrar um advogado tão bom quanto Mablee. Aliás, pela fama que o homem tem, duvido que precise de mim. Elisa mesmo falou que Mablee era superior a Gilda Burton".

Ainda assim, Lauren pensara na hipótese, caso Mablee não tivesse sucesso em sua defesa. Obviamente ele era reconhecido por mandar comensais para Azkaban e não defendê-lo contra o cânone da população. Essa dúvida acompanhou Lauren até a hora de dormir e quando acordou na manhã do dia seguinte, já tinha tomado sua decisão.

Amico Carrow seria o primeiro depoimento do dia. Lauren e Elisa separaram-se quando chegaram ao tribunal. Elisa seguiu adiante no corredor, entrando em uma saleta, onde as testemunhas – em liberdade - aguardavam para serem chamadas – enquanto Lauren sentou-se no mesmo lugar do dia anterior.

Elisa percebeu a entrada de outra pessoa enquanto lia o exemplar do profeta diário da sala. Não precisava olhá-lo para saber quem acabava de chegar, uma vez que nela só poderiam entrar as testemunhas que ainda faltavam depor: ela mesma e Harry Potter. O garoto sentou-se na poltrona a sua frente. Passado alguns minutos ela escutou o estralar de dedos dele, juntamente com o barulho de seu movimento no estofamento de couro de dragão. Ignorou-o seguindo com sua leitura. Minutos mais tarde o rangido do couro preencheu a sala novamente. Harry pigarreou levemente chamando a atenção da garota que por sua vez, baixou o jornal apenas alguns centímetros para que pudesse vê-lo.

– Você é Elisa Sholkys?

"Não. Sou Celestina Warbeck¹ e vim cantar no final do julgamento. Francamente." – pensou – Sim. – confirmou educadamente.

– Prazer, sou Harry P...

– Potter. É eu sei.

Elisa aceitou a mão estendida de Harry enquanto seu sorriso levemente irônico divertia-se com a situação. Sabia exatamente o motivo de ele ter iniciado o assunto. Para todos os outros era fácil concluir que Potter estivera equivocado ao dizer que Snape havia morrido. Ali, porém, ambos conheciam a verdadeira história sem equívocos sobre o que acontecera de fato a Snape na casa dos gritos, embora Potter desconhecesse a verdadeira continuação, a parte não dita no dia anterior ao julgamento. Depois de cumprimentá-lo, Elisa recostou-se novamente na poltrona, voltando sua atenção ao jornal.

– Foi muito heróico o que você fez pelo Snape. – Harry chegou direto ao ponto

– Não tanto quanto o que você tem feito, não é mesmo? Muitos acreditam nele graças a você Sr. Potter.

– Harry, me chame de Harry. – disse na tentativa de quebrar a distância da verdade

– Háaarrry. – Ela repetiu prolongando o nome

– Eu não tenho feito mais que a verdade. – disse frizando levemente a última palavra. – Sabe, eu fiquei surpreso quando a professora Mcgonagall nos avisou que Snape estava vivo. – ele continuou ao ver a falta de resposta à frase anterior. – Você deve ser muito habilidosa na medibruxaria.

– É eu sou. – ela respondeu altiva, alertando que não falaria nada daquilo que ele desejava saber.

– Oh sim, não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso, a final eu mesmo achei que Snape estivesse morto.

Harry tentou fazer com que a frase soasse descontraída, para que ele pudesse seguir sua investigação. A atitude da garota, porém fez com que qualquer esperança acabasse. Elisa olhou diretamente nos olhos de Harry, mantendo seu olhar fixo e fechou calmamente o jornal, depositando-o sobre a mesinha, permanecendo em silencio. Harry decidiu ser franco com a garota.

– Você um dia pretende contar a ele? – Harry olhou a garota diretamente em seus olhos castanhos escuros – Digo você pretende dizer a ele que você o trouxe de volta?

– Na sei do que você está dizendo, Háaarrry.

– Não se faça de dissimulada. Não quando estamos apenas nós dois. Eu vi, Hermione viu, ele estava... Ele estava... Morto!

– Seu senso de observação é realmente eficiente. A população agradece você não ter escolhido a medibruxaria como profissão.

– Pare de fingir Elisa.

– Não lhe dei esta liberdade. – Elisa falou levemente irritada usando o mesmo tom de voz habitual

– Porque não admiti o que você fez?

– Porque eu não _fiz_ nada além de cuidados comuns, Potter. Não é problema meu se você estava ansioso demais para ir salvar a Inglaterra de Voldemort que não foi capaz de perceber que ele ainda estava vivo.

– Eu _senti_ o coração dele _parar_ de bater! – Harry quase gritou

Elisa permaneceu em silêncio, compactuando com a afirmação de Harry. Não adiantaria discutir com ele ali. Seria pior se alguém os escutasse. Frente o consentimento dela, Harry sentou-se na poltrona, aturdido. Não teve tempo de formular outra pergunta, pois a porta se abriu e Elisa fora convocada a entrar.

- Não. – Foi a resposta dela – Eu não sei se o verei novamente depois de hoje então eu creio que ele nunca saberá. – Ela antecipou ao vê-lo confuso.

– Então você pretendia contar?

– Eu não disse isso, Sr. Potter.

Elisa adentrou o tribunal sem esperar resposta. Harry percebeu o único olhar desprovido de ironias que a garota lhe lançara. Fosse o que a garota tivesse feito, havia sido para deixar Snape vivo sem conseqüências e, embora Harry quisesse saber como a garota o fez, decidiu ignorar sua curiosidade. Havia algo mais, grandioso, diante da sinceridade daquele olhar.

* * *

¹ CELESTINA WARBECK é a cantora favorita de Molly Weasley. Durante o Natal Os Weasleys e seus convidados, entre eles Harry, Fleur e Remo escutam uma transmissão de Natal na RRB em que ela cantou várias Músicas tais como Um Caldeirão Cheio de Amor Quente e Forte Seu Feitiço Arrancou Meu Coração.

Eu não sei se eu consegui passar isso, mas eu escolhi o nome "Izzy Mablee" porque o nome lembra uma pessoa meio nerd, e que ninguém diz que ele é super capaz, ele consegue fazer coisas que até Merlin duvida. O _gênio_ do direito da Magia, mas enfim ^^

Ahh, meses depois eu retorno à fic! Minhas aulas consumiram todo o meu tempo disponível. Sempre que podia, porém eu escrevia em um caderninho e hoje, decidi que estava na hora de passar a limpo!

Gabriele Briant, Ártemis Carrow, Gustavo Winehouse e as rikmaniacas do orkut, incentivaram a essa continuação! =D

Reviews sim?

elisasholkys(arroba) yahoo . com .br


	8. 07 Veredicto

- CAPÍTULO VII -

"O veredicto"

Elisa ficou aliviada quando Mablee protestou às perguntas pessoais que foram feitas por Gilda. A vida pessoal de Elisa – alegou ele – não era o foco deste julgamento. Gilda questionava-lhe detalhes e embora todos fossem devidamente respondidos a mulher não se satisfazia.

– Poderia dizer ao Wizengamot, srta. Sholkys, o que fazia tão longe de casa naquela noite.

– Estava indo ao castelo lutar contra os comensais da morte.

– Por isso estava hospedada a três dias no Cabeça de Javali? – disse ela em tom de deboche

– Não. Estava hospedada no Cabeça de Javali porque minha casa estava passando por um período de detetização, visto que faziam dois anos que não era habitada.

– Onde esteve durante os últimos dois anos, srta. Sholkys?

– Protesto Sr. Ministro. Minha testemunha está tendo sua vida pessoal exposta.

– Eu estava no curso de medibruxos. – Elisa respondeu antes que Kingsley proferisse resposta – E não, eu não terminei o curso, Sra. Burton. – respondeu prevendo a próxima pergunta, evitando que ela perguntasse seus motivos para a desistência. – E quanto minha estádia em Hogsmeade, eu já havia encerrado minha conta, e iria embora no outro dia.

– Como, quando e em que ocasião conheceu o Sr. Snape?

– Conheci o Sr. Snape - Elisa começou a responder sem hesitar – na noite em que ele foi ferido. Eu estava indo à Hogwarts pelo caminho indicado, quando avistei pela janela de meu quarto dois homens, o senhor Snape e sr. Malfoy.

- Reunião que a Srta. não compareceu.

- Certamente que não. Quando o senhor Snape foi ferido, minha determinação mudou. Voltei para minha casa, trazendo-o comigo para que pudesse salva-lo.

- Diga-me como srta. Sholkys, não foi vista pelos comensais?

- Quando os vi, escondi-me atrás de uma casa e fiquei observando eles passarem. O caminho que faziam, com já disse, seguia para Casa dos Gritos. Decidi segui-los a uma distância considerável para não ser vista, embora não fosse difícil já que não havia outros comensais no trajeto. A batalha em Hogwarts já havia começado e estavam todos lá. Tão logo o Sr. Snape entrou na casa, Malfoy aparatou. Estava desilusionada quando me aproximei da casa. Fiquei do lado de fora da porta, com o vento a meu favor para que a cobra não me detectasse. Assim como o Potter e Granger, o também escutei a conversa entre Voldemort e Snape. – Elisa fez as pessoas exclamarem surpresa pelo nome dito – me afastei quando ele e a cobre passaram pela porta voltando logo depois à posição em que estava. Dali pude ver o sr. Potter e a srta. Granger conversando com Snape. Tão logo eles saíram, eu me aproximei dele, para verificar se ainda estava vivo, aparatando para minha casa logo depois.

- Essa é a sua versão final srta. Elisa Sholkys?

– Sim – Elisa olhou diretamente para Snape sentado no centro da sala – esta é a minha única versão.

Snape não tinha dúvidas sobre a versão que a garota lhe contara. Ele havia lido exatamente o mesmo trecho no diário da garota. Elisa concluiu o depoimento contando a mesma versão dele sobre os outros dias.

Por fim, antes que Mablee terminasse seus questionamentos a Elisa, Gilda pediu uma última pergunta.

– Srta. Sholkys, uma última dúvida. – Ela disse beirando o cinismo.

– Sim.

– Porque, defendeu este homem, sendo ele um comensal da morte, responsável e cúmplice pela morte de muitos de seus amigos, - a mulher se aproximou da cadeira onde Elisa estava sentada - o homem que matou Dumbledore. – Gilda balançou as sobrancelhas enquanto seus lábios terminavam de dizes a frase furiosamente – Um homem desprezível que provavelmente este envolvido na morte de seus pais...

"Chega." – a garota pensou.

–... e de seu avô. O homem responsável pela destruição de sua família...

– Minha família – Elisa olhou nos olhos de Gilda, respondendo de forma polida, quase imprudente – não tem relação com meus atos. – pausou buscando equilibrar-se novamente – Eu faço minhas próprias escolhas. – concluindo em seu tom de voz normal novamente.

– Certamente srta. Sholkys – a promotora disse sorrindo deliberadamente.

– O que quero dizer, é que a morte não é a melhor forma de as pessoas pagarem por suas escolhas e erros. Em nenhum segundo sequer, pensei neste homem como um comensal, mas sim uma pessoa que naquele instante necessitava de cuidados. – Elisa olhou à mesa dos júris – Naquele momento não havia escolhas certas ou erradas. Questionar-me o motivo por eu ter permitido que este homem continuasse sua vida é infundável, uma vez que esta seja uma questão óbvia. Pergunto-me, que se eu tivesse o deixado lá para morrer se estariam me questionando o motivo de eu não ter o ajudado. Garanto-lhes que dizer que sentia raiva, ressentimento ou ódio por ele ter sido um comensal da morte, não justificaria, minha escolha, quando este homem também foi o responsável por nossa vitória contra Voldemort, lutando ao nosso lado, arriscando-se e dedicando sua vida para evitar que mais pessoas morressem. Como você mesma disse sra. Burton, - voltando-se novamente à promotora – eu tenho bons motivos para querer a prisão de todos os comensais, mas eu acredito em Severus Snape, caso contrário, não estaria aqui.

– Sem mais perguntas sr. Ministro. – Gilda disse à Kingsley.

Mablee sabia que os jurados só poderiam mudar de opinião a partir da confirmação de depoimento segundo Harry Potter e, por isso o deixou por último. Mablee focou-se no equívoco cometido por ele ao dizer que Snape estava morto quando na verdade estava apenas _desmaiado_, enquanto Gilda perguntava o porquê, sabendo que ele ainda estava vivo tinha o deixado ali. Harry contornou dizendo que esteve realmente enganado. Ao fim do testemunho, o Wizengamot juntamente com o Ministro se retiraram para uma sala reservada para discutirem o veredicto.

Em menos de uma hora, eles retornaram com a sentença. Quando todos os bruxos voltaram a seus lugares, Kingsley proferiu a sentença final.

– Este tribunal chega à sentença de Severus Snape. No primeiro quesito de acusação, onde o réu é acusado de conspiração, traição e espionagem este tribunal o considera inocente. – Kingsley teve de esperar o alvoroço diminuir para seguir falando – Quanto à segunda acusação, onde o réu é acusado de ser cúmplice de assassinatos, este tribunal o considera inocente – novamente vozes preencheram o lugar, algumas contentes enquanto outras clamavam por justiça – Silêncio, por favor. Quanto à terceira acusação, este tribunal reconhece o réu como inocente, porém, - Kingsley observou algumas pessoas pararem de sorrir abruptamente – o Wizengamot é incapaz de aceitar sua contribuição ao crime, demonstrado de forma brutal. Dessa forma, a Suprema Corte sentencia o réu a seis anos de reclusão em Azkaban.

Houve um silêncio mortal. Apesar de muitas pessoas ali estarem contra a absolvição de Snape ninguém ousou falar naquele momento. Era visível que a pena havia sido reduzida devido às influências de Kingsley. Mablee olhou de relance para Lauren e pode ler de seus lábios a resposta pela qual esperava. Ele não ficara surpreso com a condenação. A morte de Dumbledore não era tão fácil de aceitar quanto as outras acusações. Kingsley já havia lhe alertado e, por isso criaram um plano. Ao procurar Lauren ele explicou a condenação iminente de Snape, disse as alternativas, fez-lhe uma proposta. Quando a olhou, era por isso que esperava, a decisão dela era seu único recurso.

– "Faça" – Ela disse apenas mexendo os lábios

– Senhores membros do Wizengamot, Senhor Ministro, eu gostaria de trazer para depor de acordo com o Decreto de 1566, Cláusula 406, parágrafo 9, a Srta. Lauren McKinnon.

Aqueles que procuravam no livro de lei mágica o local indicado por Mablee, pararam abobalhados. A sala foi tomada por assombros e comentários. Nem mesmo Kingsley estava preparado para tal proposta. Snape nada sabia sobre as cláusulas, mas foi surpreendido com as palavras de Mablee.

Quando Lauren levantou e começou a caminhar em direção á cadeira das testemunhas, sentiu-se reprimida, o ar pareceu faltar, e seus pulmões comprimiam-se. Sentia o coração pulsar dolorosamente, enquanto seus músculos protestavam cada movimento perante a contração em que se encontravam. Sentou encarando o chão. Sabia que todos ali a olhavam surpresos.

– Srta. McKinnon. Poderia contar o que aconteceu a senhorita há dezessete anos atrás?

Assim, o depoimento de Lauren estendeu o julgamento, captando a atenção de todos os presentes, enquanto estes oscilavam entre a raiva e a compaixão. Contou como Snape salvou sua vida na noite em que seus pais foram mortos, bem como quando ele a salvou dos Lestranges. A lei pela qual seu testemunho fora submetido, proibia interrogações, logo, Lauren não foi questionada. Raramente pedido nas últimas décadas, o decreto de 1566 só poderia ser aceito em casos especiais, quando o caráter do réu é conhecido e seus crimes altamente justificados. A testemunha deveria ter forte ligação ao réu, tendo dívidas de sangue, ou dependerem do réu para sobreviver. Ainda assim cabia ao Wizengamot a decisão, escolhendo o _sim _ou o _não_.

Se aceito, o réu e a testemunha cumpririam a sentença juntos, diminuindo o tempo de cárcere. Somado a isso, ambos ficariam em um cárcere domiciliar, podendo exercer atividades normais dentro da área delimitada pela Suprema Corte.

As mulheres mais sensíveis secavam levemente o canto dos olhos quando Lauren terminou de falar. Até mesmo alguns homens mexiam-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Era visível o efeito das palavras dela sobre as pessoas, fazendo com que elas avalizassem Snape sob outro ponto de vista.

– Levantem a mão aqueles que são a favor do sim. – Kingsley observou o grande número de mãos erguidas – Levantem a mão, os que são a favor do não. – ele falou já sabendo que seria a minoria.

– Dessa forma, a Srta. McKinnon e o Sr. Snape cumprirão juntos, de acordo com o decreto de 1566 a pena reduzida a três anos, no local que será decidido pelos promotores Gilda Burton e Izzy Mablee. Senhoras e senhores, chegamos ao fim do julgamento de Severus Snape. Boa tarde a todos.

Mablee conduziu Lauren e Snape a uma sala, antes que os repórteres pudessem sair de seus lugares. Esperariam por Gilda para combinarem os pormenores do acordo.

– 32 votos contra 18 McKinnon! Eu realmente não esperava por esse resultado!

– Esperava o contrário sr. Mablee?

– Oh, não. Só não pensei que pudesse conseguir tantos "sim".

– Será que pode me dizer que idéia idiota é essa? Porque você foi envolver ela? – Snape perguntou irado

– Veja bem Snape, essa era a única maneira de diminuir a pena e...

– Dane-se o tamanho da sentença! Não era para envolver ninguém!

– entenda Snape, você tinha uma oportunidade, vai precisar cumprir apenas três anos e vai estar em liberdade condicional.

– Será que você ainda não entendeu Mablee? Eu _não_ preciso de ninguém para diminuir a minha sentença, - ele olhou furiosamente para Lauren - não preciso de nenhuma mulher me ajudando a...

– Então é por isso? Porque eu sou mulher? Ora o que é isso, está com o seu orgulho ferido? – Lauren rebateu ofendida – Estou aqui, tentando ajuda-lo e é assim que você agradece? Francamente.

– eu não preciso da sua ajuda. – Ele disse aproximando-se dela.

– Tarde demais, senhor Snape.

– Exijo que desconsidere. – ele ordenou

– Não. – ela olhou diretamente nos olhos dele – Eu não _vou _ desconsiderar. - contraindo as bochechas para imitar um sorriso.

– _Por Favor! _– Mablee ergueu as mãos entre eles, apartando-os – Não vamos brigar agora!

– Eu não aceito que ela faça isso!

– Senhor Snape, esta não é uma decisão que cabe ao senhor. É uma escolha da Srta. McKinnon, e somente ela pode decidir.

A discussão foi interrompida pela chegada de Gilda. Snape ficou em silêncio observando Mablee e Gilda conversarem, enquanto Lauren estava encostada na parede oposta. Quando os advogados chegaram a uma conclusão voltaram-se aos dois.

Entre as muitas palavras que Mablee falou em alta velocidade, Lauren e Snape conseguiram compreender "Hogwarts" e "Hogsmeade".

Snape aparatou em Hogwarts junto a um auror, enquanto Lauren voltou para casa acompanhada por Elisa que a esperava na porta do Tribunal. Ela teria dois dias para arrumar suas coisas e partir à Hogwarts.

Mablee suspirou profundamente quando Gilda deixou a sala. Agradeceu a Merlin novamente por ter ido a Hogwarts informar-se sobre Snape com o quadro de Dumbledore semanas antes do julgamento. Ao saber da situação delicada, dumbledore conversou seus contatos, e lembrou a Mablee sobre lei e juntamente com Mcgonagall arquitetaram, caso a maioria dos votos fosse sim, a chegada de Lauren à Hogwarts. Mas este seria um segredo que ele guardaria sempre, afinal estava sendo prestigiado por seu excelente conhecimento.


	9. 08 Hogwarts, um novo começo

- CAPÍTULO VII -

"_Hogwarts, um novo começo"_

Quando Lauren conseguiu dormir não tardou o relógio despertar. Logo Elisa estaria ali para ajudá-la com as malas. Agradeceu por não precisar explicar nada onde trabalhava, Mablee cuidaria de tudo.

No outro dia pontualmente elas se encontraram com um auror na plataforma 9/2. Ele entregou à Lauren o bilhete do trem. A pedido de Lauren, Elisa a acompanhou até o castelo. Durante o trajeto no trem conversaram pouco, a paisagem trazia pensamentos parecidos às duas, embora não soubessem disso.

Foram recepcionadas por McGonagall, que cumprimentou ambas alegremente. Após uma conversa breve, pediu a Filtch – que observava a cena encostado à parede – que acompanhasse Lauren até seus aposentos, garantindo a ela que falariam novamente mais tarde. Pediu a Elisa que lhe acompanhasse até a sala da direção.

– Estava prestes a mandar-lhe uma coruja. – Minerva contou à garota.

Faltavam apenas um dia para o início das aulas, e pouco a pouco os professores retornavam à escola. Lauren preferiu evita-los. Conheceria todos na hora do jantar. Uma nova discussão com Snape a tinha deixado de mau humor. Resmungou quando ouviu batidas na porta. Fingiu que não havia ninguém, mas as batidas insistiram. Era Elisa.

– Eu me pergunto se vai passar o inteiro aqui por causa de uma pequena discussão? – a garota falou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

– Entre. Quando chegou?

– A menos de duas horas. – falou ignorando o convite - Então, não vai ir jantar?

Persuadida, Lauren seguiu com Elisa até o salão principal. Conversavam baixo, e abafavam risadas comentando sobre os quadros, o elegante visual de Argus Filtch e Pomona Sprout.

– Foi o Barão Sangrento. Ele ouviu a discussão. – esclareceu Elisa

– Quem?

– O fantasma da Sonserina. Perguntei ao Filtch onde era o seu quarto, mas acabei errando o corredor. O Barão me disse onde era, e contou-me que você passara o dia no quarto e por quê.

– Ele não aceita o que eu fiz. – disse em tom magoado

– Ele é orgulhoso demais para aceitar qualquer coisa.

– Você o ajudou. Duas Vezes. – retrucou

– Veja bem Lauren, não ofereci três anos de minha vida, além do que ele não estava em posição de recusar minha _ajuda_.

– Nem mesmo a defesa de Mablee?

– Nem isso. Digamos que foi por – frizou – espontânea pressão.

Elisa ainda possuía um sorriso nos lábios quando percebeu que mais uma pessoa escutara sua frase, talvez pela expressão contraída, a conversa inteira. Ao ver Snape, Lauren parou imediatamente de sorrir, desviando o olhar. Não queria piorar as coisas.

– Oh, Sr. Snape.- disse de forma natural – Prazer em vê-lo novamente.- e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo - "Logo em um momento tão oportuno" – completou mentalmente.

– Srta. Sholkys. – Respondeu de forma polida, ao apertar a mão da garota – McKinnon – lançando a ela um olhar cínico.

– Não deve ter sido tão ruim assim. – Cochichou à Lauren em um tom leve o suficiente para que Snape ouvisse.

– O quê?

– A discussão. – Elisa sorriu contraindo os lábios – Ele ainda lhe dirige a palavra.

Agindo como se o que tinha abacado de dizer fosse algo comum, Elisa tentou conversar com Snape, perguntando algumas coisas sobre o laboratório, ouvindo atentamente cada palavra dele, sem deixar que Lauren se afastasse. Sentaram lado a lado a mesa do salão principal e, para a surpresa dos funcionários estáveis de Hogwarts, Snape mantinha um diálogo contínuo com a garota.

Quando Slughorn anunciou sua aposentadoria definitiva, Snape retomou a direção da Sonserina, porém, o cargo de poções ficara a disposição, uma vez que Snape seguiria lecionando DCAT. Snape sugeriu que Elisa o substituísse durante uma última reunião em que Slughorn anunciou seu afastamento. O velho professor admitiu que a garota era uma ótima escolha, uma vez que conhecia seu talento no preparo de poções, ressaltando os excelentes NOMS e NIEMS de Elisa. Slughorn a conhecia, pois era um velho amigo de seu avô, Felix. Apesar de também reconhecer a habilidade da garota, Snape tinha outras intenções ao indicá-la. As perguntas sem respostas. Perguntas cujas respostas ela dissera que viriam com o tempo. Snape ainda sentia-se confuso com tudo que havia lhe acontecido. Não sabia explicar a sensação de acordar na casa de Elisa, ferido. Ele precisava das respostas. Ele as exigiria.

A mesa já estava completa quando os primeiros alunos começaram a entrar. Olhares curiosos eram lançados à Lauren e Elisa e, alguns se arriscavam a olhar para Snape. Flitwick levantou-se para receber os alunos novos. Lauren ficou a observar o espaço deixado pelo professor até que a figura masculina ao lado chamou-lhe atenção.

Aparência serena e porte parcialmente atlético, com cabelos louro médio e pele alva, porém rosada, o homem sentado ao lado da cadeira de Flitwick mantinha seus olhos em Lauren observando-a enquanto ela devaneava. Trazia consigo um leve sorriso e suas mãos descansavam juntas sobre a mesa. Estavam separados por três cadeiras incluindo a de Elisa e Snape, impossibilitando qualquer conversa. Lauren apenas retribuiu o sorriso cumprimentando-o. Havia outras pessoas para as quais Lauren não fora apresentada. Ainda assim, todas pareciam simpáticas à primeira vista.

Após a seleção dos novos alunos, Minerva fez um acolhedor discurso de boas vindas, apresentando os novos professores e funcionários da escola, e comunicou aos alunos que Snape além de diretor da sonserina seria também o vice-diretor. Jantaram e, quando o céu encantado do salão principal parecia ganhar tom mais escuro, os alunos começaram a se retirar. Minerva já havia explicado as regras.

Este seria, sem dúvidas, um ano diferente de todos os outros. Os alunos que foram obrigados a deixar Hogwarts no ano anterior regressaram à escola, integrando-se as turmas. Snape pode reconhecer alguns alunos em meio o tumulto. Entre eles estavam Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gina e Neville, além de alguns amigos de Elisa, reconhecidos pela lembrança das fotos que ele vira na casa da garota: Mattew McCarter e Jonathan Hunter acompanhado pelo irmão e aparentemente pela namorada, Alicia Smellborn.

Joseph Daymon era o nome do novo professor de transfiguração. O homem que Lauren observara. Após a janta, ele aproximou-se dela para apresentar-se pessoalmente. Simpático e carismático. Lauren e Joe conversaram até chegar a hora de retirarem-se aos aposentos. Lauren agradeceu mentalmente que ninguém fizera perguntas sobre sua vida, ou ainda sobre o julgamento, embora todos quisessem suprir a curiosidade. Apenas Mcgonagall tinha pleno conhecimento. Ela, Elisa e Snape.

Minerva convidou Lauren para ajudá-la na direção, com pergaminhos e informativos da Escola ao Ministério. Ela aceitou imediatamente, pois teria grande facilidade com a organização destes, uma vez que a especialização feita após concluir o curso de História Antiga fora Museologia, além de que trabalhava na Biblioteca Pública de Londres. Além disso, ocuparia seu tempo praticamente o dia inteiro, evitando ficar em seu quarto por longos períodos de tempo.


	10. 09 Chipre Floral

- CAPÍTULO IX -

"_Chipre Floral"_

O clima refrescante que incentivava os alunos a saírem para caminhadas pelos terrenos da escola diminuiu conforme o passar de outubro. Pouco a pouco os gramados verdes foram cobertos de uma fina e cristalina camada de gelo. Não obstante, a paisagem local ganhara imponência, encantando os novos, causando nostalgia aqueles que já conhecia.

Nas tardes em que não ajudava Minerva, Lauren caminhava pelo terreno, observando com certa tristeza o tempo passar diante de seus olhos e não poder fazer nada além de suas atividades semanais como secretária na direção.

Gostava de passear à tarde. Sentia-se livre dos olhares dos alunos, até mesmo dos professores, uma vez que estavam todos ocupados em suas atividade. As pessoas reagiram normalmente na sua presença, mas era como se esperassem que ela cometesse um pequeno deslize para culpar os acontecimentos da perda de seus pais por sua falta de costumes dos bruxos. Felizmente Lauren conhecia os costumes tradicionais. Apesar disso, mãe tinha boas relações com os professores e funcionários e, além de Elisa, Joe Daymon – o professor de transfiguração – era com quem mais conversava.

Desde que aceitou ajudar Minerva com os pergaminhos oficiais da escola, Lauren vencia a impotência o que o castelo exercia sobre ela. Assim, ao final do dia seguia até o corujal para enviar os documentos.

Elisa, por sua vez adaptou-se rapidamente a sua nova rotina. Seus passos decididos e firmes avisavam a todos quando ela chegava devido ao atrito do salto no chão de pedra. Todos logo perceberam que a garota embora simpática não era aberta a brincadeiras ou tentativas de aproximação. Seu humor variável deixava os outros mais receosos ainda de aproximarem-se. Cientes da preferência de Elisa por Lauren e Snape, foram poucos os que tentaram aprofundar o coleguismo com a garota.

Elisa era polida, mantinha discrição sobre sua vida e, embora sarcástica conversava educadamente, excedendo-se apenas quando estas não requeriam seu status de funcionária da escola.

Como uma garota típica de sua idade, Elisa encontrava-se com alguns amigos no final de semana. Na primeira visita a Hogsmeade que os alunos fizeram, os professores reconheceram muitos de seus alunos junto a mesa com a garota. Minerva buscou a opinião de Snape em relação à Elisa, quando a encontrou conversando em voz baixa sozinha com Jonathan Hunter em um corredor próximo a sala dos professores. Snape, porém assegurou-lhe que eles eram apenas amigos, tendo-os visto juntos dos outros alunos também.

Snape ainda não aceitara a atitude de Lauren e, sabendo que ela poderia desistir e romper o acordo a hora que desejasse, tratava-a de forma rude, ressaltando o fato de ela ser, para ele, um estorvo. Resignada a não desistir do acordo, Lauren rebatia as ofensas quase sempre à altura, embora muitas vezes a mágoa fizesse com que ela se calasse.

Snape sentara-se ao lado de Daymon e McKeys (o professor de Estudos dos Trouxas). Os professores ocuparam os lugares na mesa aleatoriamente devido aos grupos de conversas. Elisa sentou-se junto madame Pomfrey. A mesa estava praticamente cheia, as vozes dos alunos ecoavam pelo salão principal. Enquanto esperava o início do jantar, ficou a observar a mesa da sonserina enquanto ouvia a conversa dos homens ao seu lado.

–... Aliás, reparou no vestido que ela esta usando hoje? Ela fica linda naquele azul.

– Está falando na cor do vestido, ou no modelo dele Daymon? – McKeys disse entre risos – Francamente homem, está vidrado nela!

Snape olhou em volta, não havia mais ninguém de azul além de Elisa. O vestido azul marinho da garota era justo, porém não havia nada especial, visto que era um vestido usado pelas garotas de sua idade.

– E o perfume? Leve e fraco. Só o senti quando me sentei ao seu lado nesta semana. Orquídeas misturado a outro que não consegui reconhecer.

"Perfume?" – Snape pensou – "Desde quando Elisa usa perfume? Quanto muito sente-se o cheiro das poções feitas durante as aulas."

– Quando vai convidá-la? Disse que faria esta semana.

– Sim, mas percebi que ela não aceitaria se eu o fizesse tão rapidamente.

– Rapidamente? Vocês estão próximos desde o início das aulas e você me diz que ela não percebeu suas intenções?

A compreensão fez-se rapidamente na mente de Snape, antes, porém que degustasse sua conclusão, um leve aroma preencheu suas narinas. Snape não precisou virar-se para adivinhar quem acabara de sentar-se ao seu lado. Ele conhecia aquele aroma, sentia-o sempre que se sentava à mesa para as refeições devido à estabilidade dos lugares, porém nunca havia percebido-o completamente. Orquídeas e musgos de carvalho. Um perfume sem grandes misturas, porém sofisticado.

Quando o jantar foi servido, Snape voltou seu olhar à mesa. Enquanto esticava sua mão para pegar a travessa com as batatas permitiu-se admirar a mulher ao seu lado. Ao contrário do que imaginava o vestido não possuía um decote ousado, sendo apenas bem marcado devido às costuras laterais, que acentuavam também a cintura. Observou a gargantilha prateada que sustentava um pequeno pingente de brilhante. Inconscientemente, seu olhar continuou a descer, seguindo a linha formada entre os seios...

– Frango? – Lauren chamou a atenção de Snape que puxou a travessa de batatas em sua direção.

Ao trocar a travessa com Lauren, Snape percebeu o leve rubor que se instalara nas maçãs do rosto dela. Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado, ela percebera para [i]_onde[/i] _ele estivera olhando.

A partir desse dia, o perfume de Lauren não passou mais despercebido por Snape. Após a sobremesa Lauren levantou-se e despediu-se de todos a sua volta. Saiu do salão principal pela porta dos alunos. Snape observou-a caminhar de costas. Seu vestido azul royal seguia seus passos balançando-se graciosamente.

Chipre Florais são os perfumes mais clássicos e sofisticados.

Malévola, valeu o incentivo, e claro, as meninas lá da comunidade =D

elisasholkys(arroba) yahoo . com .br


	11. 10 Tua pele, meu pensamento

- CAPÍTULO X -

"_Tua pele, meu pensamento"_

Conforme o final do ano se aproximava, os alunos ganhavam novo entusiasmo. Neste domingo, aparentemente os alunos dedicaram-se aos estudos permanecendo, em sua maioria em suas salas comunais, na biblioteca, ou ainda no salão principal criando grupos de estudos mistos.

Sentada em seu sofá em frente à lareira, Lauren começava a compreender um dos motivos da repulsa dos alunos – exceto os sonserinos – às masmorras. Acompanhando a chegada do inverno, as masmorras esfriavam rapidamente, mais rápido do que em qualquer outra parte do castelo devido a ausência de luz.

Decidindo entre congelar em seus aposentos ou ir até madame Pudfoot tomar uma xícara de chá com bolo de chocolate e nozes que lembravam-lhe os que sua avó lhe fazia, Lauren vestiu sua capa e procurou Elisa para acompanhar-lhe. Bateu na porta do laboratório da sala de poções e, para sua surpresa, fora Snape quem abriu a porta.

– Ohn, me desculpe, pensei que fosse Elisa que estivesse aqui.

– Ela não está – disse ressaltando o óbvio.

– Você sabe onde ela está?

– Disse-me apenas que estaria fora até o entardecer e pediu-me que verificasse o cozimento de uma poção de hora em hora – ele explicou de forma impaciente perante a expressão dela.

– Que pena. – disse fechando os braços em torno de si – Até logo Snape – disse virando-se para o corredor

– Como pretende sair Srta. McKinnon?

– Como... Como sabe que pretendo sair?

– Capa grossa – ele apontou para a roupa dela

– Simples. – falou desviando apenas o rosto em direção a ele – Vou pedir ao Filcth para abrir o portão.

– A-ham – ele disse erguendo uma sobrancelha – e como pretende encontra-lo?

– Qual é o problema afinal? – virando-se completamente para ele – O que está pretendendo hoje? Me aborrecer? Ótimo, pois fique feliz, você já conseguiu.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos em silêncio. Segundos que pareceram horas. Lauren já estava farta das implicâncias e do sarcasmo de Snape para com ela, reforçado nas últimas semanas e acabou revelando seu descontentamento. Snape não esperava por tal reação. Lauren sempre fora passiva, ignorando suas ironias. O canto de seus lábios curvou-se em um pequeno sorriso. Chegara ela ao limite de sua raiva? Se ele continuasse, ela desistiria da idéia ridícula e pediria anulação do acordo?

– De forma alguma srta. McKinnon. Apenas perguntei como encontraria Filtch na floresta.

Lauren suspirou rápido, e virou-se a fim de voltar ao seu quarto, refez seu passos quando uma idéia passou-lhe em mente. Ela não o deixaria vencer tão fácilmente.

– Ótimo, então você pode abrir o portão – falou mexendo os lábios devagar

– Porque não pede a Daymon?

– Daymon? Porque eu iria até ele se posso pedir a você? – ela falou sorrindo docemente – "ou melhor, importunar você" – pensou

– Pensei que tivesse vindo até aqui em busca de companhia, tenho certeza que Daymon não a recusaria...

– Não se preocupe, eu posso muito bem ir sozinha – respondeu se aproximando, ignorando a malícia contida nas palavras dele.

Snape trancou a porta da sala e ambos rumaram à saída.

" Daymon? O que ele está insinuando? Era só o que me faltava, mais um motivo para implicâncias." – pensou enquanto caminhavam para fora da escola

– Ainda há tempo de desistir. É uma longa caminhada até Hogsmeade, já que você não sabe... aparatar.

– Não menos prazerosa do que conversar com você, eu garanto.

Olharam-se. Lauren queria rir abertamente, contudo seus lábios prenderam o sorriso, enquanto seus olhos fixavam-se nos dele. Analisou-o. A face contraída formava um vinco acentuado entre as sobrancelhas e seu lábio superior quando crispado formava duas curvas pequenas. Involuntariamente seu coração bateu mais rápido.

– Bem, - esperou que ela passasse pelo portão - divirta-se – fechando-o com mais força que o necessário.

– Espere, como vai saber que eu estou de volta?

– Esteja aqui, pontualmente as quatro.

– E... se eu não estiver? – ela provocou?

– Então eu lhe aconselho a reforçar suas vestes, aparentemente vai chover.

– Bom saber Sr. Snape, bom saber.

– Estarei aqui as quatro – Lauren falou virando-se para Snape que apenas assentiu.

O sol se escondia por entre as nuvens deixando o caminho até Hogsmeade bucólico, a paisagem coberta pelo gelo ressaltava o verde das árvores, junto ao azul acinzentado do céu.

"Chocolate com rum" – Lauren pensou na bebida que tomaria, lembrando-se ao mesmo tempo de Snape.

Quando chegou a Hogsmeade, Lauren não resistiu a tentação de visitar a Livraria, comprando um exemplar sobre a História da Magia e algumas revistas, seguindo logo após à madame Pudfoot. Gostava de ir aquele lugar, embora o achasse romântico demais para si, porém Pudfoot conhecera sua mãe e sempre lhe recebia alegre. Não querendo provocar Snape mais uma vez, Lauren decidiu cumprir o combinado e refez o caminho para a escola.

Snape estava certo sobre a chuva. Nuvens acinzentadas dominaram o céu e logo os primeiros pingos surgiram; finos e esparsos, tornando o caminho de volta, embora dia cheio de sombras. Seus passos sobre o a beirada do caminho de terra eram quase silenciosos. O vento balançava a copa das árvores. Apertou o passo para não se atrasar. Foi somente quando o barulho repetiu-se pela terceira vez, que Lauren percebeu que havia algo errado. Não era o som do vento quebrando galhos frágeis e sim, gravetos sendo pisados no chão. A suposição fez com que Lauren passasse a andar no centro da estrada, apressadamente, o coração batendo descompassado.

Não queria olhar para trás ou para a floresta. Estava tomada pelo medo. Faltava muito pouco para a última curva da estrada onde em alguns minutos, Snape estaria esperando por ela.

– Lauren McKinnon – alguém cuspiu seu nome atrás de si.

A voz masculina era desconhecida embora parecesse conhecê-la, a entonação, porém era aterrorizante. Virou-se imediatamente, como reflexo e seu corpo paralisou em choque, por medo. Conhecia aquele homem, e sabia exatamente o que ele faria a ela.

Era Rodolphus Lestrange.

– O que você quer? – ela falou, tentando mantém sua voz e respiração controlada.

– Você não faz idéia? – sua voz era carregada de sarcasmo, dando um passo a frente.

– Você bem sabe que eu não sou trouxa. – ela disse recuando a mesma distância

– Hum, você é bem esperta McKinnon, mas não estou interessado na pureza do... seu sangue.

Lauren sentiu o olhar do homem percorrendo seu corpo. Faltavam apenas alguns metros para que ela pudesse avistar o portão do castelo e, consequentemente ser vista por Snape. _Precisava_ vencer aquela distância.

– Não? Então agora você mata bruxos de sangue puro para o seu divertimento? – ela recuou mais alguns passos

– Certamente não, será apenas uma exceção.

– Entendo. Suponho que isto seja então, uma vingança. – fitou-o diretamente nos olhos – Quer se vingar pelo seu irmão ou... hum – parou indecisa sobre continuar

Seu coração pulsava tão rápido e forte, que sentia dores no tórax, enquanto suas pernas adormeciam, pulsavam e tremiam, denunciando que não resistiriam o peso de seu corpo por muito tempo. Faltavam menos de dez metros, porém seu corpo parecia cravado no mesmo lugar.

– Ou...? Diga McKinnon, eu quero ouvir, fale alto! Confirme que você se juntou aquele traidor.

As palavras fugiram-lhe, enquanto o ar escapava dos pulmões. O homem a sua frente a olhava com ódio, de forma cruel e impiedosa. Lauren reuniu suas forças e coragem. Não teria uma segunda chance. Jogou as sacolas no homem e correu o mais rápido que conseguiu indo à beira da estrada, diminuindo a distância. Quando conseguiu avistar o muro de pedra, foi empurrada indo direto ao chão. Não teve tempo de gritar, pois o homem tapara-lhe os lábios. Ele não precisou usar a varinha e a conduziu pela floresta apenas torcendo-lhe o pulso pelas costas.

A chuva ficara mais forte e somado ao barulho do balanço das árvores, tornava-se impossível Lauren ser escutada por alguém na estrada. Rodolphus soltou seus lábios, e segurou-lhe pelo pescoço.

– Por favor... me solte – disse deixando escapar uma lágrima – por favor...

Ele a empurrou contra uma árvore de tronco largo, tirando-lhe a capa a força, deixando-a com arranhões no colo e pescoço, puxando fios de seu vestido. Segurou os pulsos dela com força, apertando-os enquanto a virava de frente a ele. Rodolphus era forte o suficiente para imobilizá-la utilizando apenas uma mão.

– Como ele a convenceu? Hãn? O que ele fez a você?

– Pare – ela se contorceu – estás me machucando.

– Foi isso? – disse enquanto deslizava a mão livre pela cintura descendo à perna – foi assim que ele a convenceu a concomitar com ele? – apertando-a em sua direção

Os olhos dele encaravam-na, raivosos, luxuriosos, selvagens, enquanto o vestido era erguido por uma mão ansiosa. A distração dele ao tocar a perna coberta pela meia, foi o suficiente para que Lauren desferisse um chute com o joelho certeiro entre as pernas do homem, empurrando-o. Rodolphus curvou-se centrado na dor, mas não soltou os pulsos dela, mantendo-a presa.

– Vadia – disse desferindo-lhe um tapa, forte, fazendo com que ela cambaleasse.

Rodolfo empurrou-a novamente contra a árvore, e puxou a abertura nas costas do vestido, arrancando os botões que se recusaram a abrir. Beijou-a impondo seus lábios aos dela, sentindo todo o asco que ela possuía acerca do ato. O sangue dos arranhões espalhava-se no vestido devido à chuva.

– Vejamos o que você prefere McKinnon. – empurrando-a ao chão –_ Crucio._

Um grito percorreu a floresta, e novamente após. Os músculos de Lauren exaustos pela dor tremiam, o suor misturava-se a chuva e a terra lamacenta aderida ao vestido. Ela queria manter as esperanças; a cada segundo, porém, a certeza da morte tornava-se mais certa. Sentiu o homem se aproximar, abaixando-se e preparando-se para o ato final. Lauren não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso, ele a estupraria e depois a mataria, humilhando-a e rebaixando-a para depois mata-la da mesma forma que sua mãe morrera. Lágrimas escaparam-lhe dos olhos quando ele arrastou uma mão pelo seu corpo. Não adiantaria lutar, gritar. E mesmo que o quisesse seu corpo já estava exausto para tal atitude. Somente quando Rodolphus levantou-se com a varinha em punho, foi que Lauren percebeu que havia mais alguém ali. Rodolphus não foi capaz de se defender quando um raio vermelho impulsionou-o para longe de Lauren, dando tempo apenas para seu oponente se aproximar, Rodolphus atacou o homem tão logo ele se restabeleceu, travando um duelo mudo.

Lauren olhava a cena aturdida. Ainda não havia conseguido ver quem era o homem que a defendera. Apenas quando uma voz rompeu o silêncio, Lauren sentiu-se segura.

- Confunddos.

Snape lançou no homem um feitiço para confundi-lo. Fazendo-o seguir até Hogsmeade e lá, entregar-se. Ele não tinha dúvidas que funcionaria, além disso, obliviou-o para que não se lembrasse de nada que fizera a _ela_. Aproximou-se de Lauren. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo por deixá-la ir sozinha a Hogsmeade.

– Snape – ela o chamou, a voz falhando.

Ele agachou-se ao lado dela. Olhou-a. Não havia ferimentos graves, embora o corte acima dos seios fosse profundo. Ele procurou a abertura do vestido para fechá-lo cuidadosamente. Segurou-a pelas axilas para erguê-la, visto que seus pulsos estavam machucados. Vendo que ela ainda estava exposta e que sua capa estava mais suja do que seu vestido, Snape retirou sua capa e colocou sobre os ombros dela. Ela nada disse durante o percurso de volta ao castelo. O silêncio incomodou Snape.

– Nós já estamos chegando. – disse segurando-a com firmeza – Madame Pomfrey cuidará de você.

– Não. – falou contraindo os músculos – Não quero que mais ninguém me veja assim – olhou nos olhos dele – por favor – suplicou.

O corpo de Lauren ainda tremia, o rosto estava ruborizado pelo esforço, a pele suada, os olhos lacrimejantes. Snape a segurava, ajudando-a na sustentação, uma vez que não acreditava que ela conseguiria se manter em pé sozinha. Já conhecia Lauren o suficiente para dizer saber que ela preferia manter o acontecido o mais discreto possível.

– Você precisa ir ver Pomfrey. Está com um corte profundo, cheia de hematomas, mal consegue respirar, e ainda precisa de cuidados femininos.

– Ele não me... ele ... ele não _tocou_ em mim – ofegou com o esforço – Por favor Snape, já fui o suficiente humilhada para que a escola inteira saiba o que aconteceu comigo. – a voz acompanhava as lágrimas que surgiam aos olhos – Eu não quero que mais ninguém saiba – encarou-o novamente – cuide de mim, eu sei que você pode fazê-lo sem Madame Pomfrey.

Snape sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, e contrariando sua opinião desviou da entrada principal do castelo, rumando para outra entrada. Se Pomfrey soubesse era certo que os outros professores também saberiam.

Com a chuva, a maioria dos alunos permaneceu em suas salas comunais, e passada a hora do jantar os corredores ficaram novamente vazios. Snape e Lauren não tiveram dificuldade de passar pelo hall à entrada das masmorras. Ele percebeu Lauren perdia cor gradativamente e, ao passar pelos banheiros, ela soltou-se dele, jogando a capa ao chão e andou apressadamente para uma privada. Vomitou.

Ao curvar-se, Lauren sentiu a pressão nas suas costelas, e não conseguiu conter um grito abafado de dor. Sentiu Snape segurando-a, uma mão abaixo dos seios – a qual Lauren segurou firmemente -, a outra sustentando a testa para que pudesse completar a ação. Terminado, a mão direita – que amparava suas costelas – alcançou a ela um lenço para limpar-se, voltando a segura-la novamente. Quando Lauren ergueu-se, a cor, snape percebeu já havia voltado às faces. Seguiram o caminho em silêncio em direção aos aposentos de Snape. Quando chegaram, foram direto para o laboratório particular ao lado da sala. Deu a ela uma poção para a dor, e com um meneio de varinha Lauren sentiu a dor nas costelas aliviar. Segurando o braço dela mostrou-lhe o banheiro que ficava no quarto, disse para tomar um banho, entregando a ela um roupão de banho. Snape esperou por ela sentado na beira da cama com o material e a poção para fazer os curativos nela.

– Me desculpe, – disse ao sair do banheiro – eu sujei o seu – a voz diminuindo – roupão. – apontando para as pequenas manchas de sangue

Snape nada disse, e de pé, fez sinal para que ela se deitasse.

– Ainda está em tempo de ir até Pomfrey – falou diante da hesitação de Lauren

– Não – deitando-se resoluta na cama.

Alguns minutos depois a mão de Lauren e os joelhos já estavam devidamente medicados. Faltava, porém, o corte mais profundo, no colo da mulher. Com a gaze embebida com a poção, Snape afastou o roupão, revelando parte do corpo de Lauren, sem expor seus seios. Não pode deixar de perceber o quando sua pele era alva e apesar de não tê-la tocado notara o quanto aparentava ser macia. Os seios cobertos pelo tecido eram médios e donos de uma forma perfeita. Quando passou a gaze pelo ferimento, percebeu Lauren estremecer levemente, enquanto a pele arrepiava-se. Pensou ser causado pelo frio, mas viu Lauren desviar o olhar para o lado, a face tomada pelo rubor. Voltou, imediatamente, a contemplar o corte, já que não poderia deixá-lo daquela forma, enquanto a velha chama - que ele pensava estar apagada para sempre - tomou conta de seu ser.

Músicas de inspiração: Struggle (parte do ataque e pans) e In Memoriam (só as partes calmas) e Fade To Black (para o final), todas do Apocalyptica.

Capítulo a moda D.H. Lawrence (autor de O Amante de Lady Chatterley).

*-*


	12. 11 ES x HP

- CAPÍTULO XI -

"_E.S. x H.P."_

Snape fechou a porta do quarto e foi ate sua garrafa de wisky, onde serviu uma dose dupla. Não esperava sentir-se atraído daquela forma por Lauren, menos ainda que este fosse recíproco. Ele tomou um gole da bebida tentando levar com ela a lembrança da pela dela arrepiando-se. Suas roupas unidas começaram a causar-lhe frio. Largou o copo em cima de sua escrivaninha e pôs-se a desabotoar seu colete. Um fino suspiro advindo do quarto pode ser ouvido. Lauren não resistindo ao ímpeto de suas emoções, libertou-as em um choro contido a fim de que não fosse – sem sucesso – escutada.

Causava-lhe desconforto escuta-la. Sentia-se culpado por permitir que ela fosse sozinha até Hogsmeade. Sua raiva só aumentava quando lembrava o que Rodolphus teria feito a ela, e que ela lhe pedira que a ajudasse. Pedir ajuda a ele que estava sempre a importunando. Sentou-se no sofá e ali ficou até pegar no sono.

Já estavam quase terminando o café da manhã quando Lauren adentrou o salão principal. Com os cabelos soltos e um cachecol enrolado ao pescoço ninguém notou – salvo Snape que as conhecia – os leves hematomas que cicatrizavam sob o efeito do tratamento da noite anterior. Sentou-se no seu lugar habitual entre Elisa e Sinistra. Todos comentavam apenas um assunto: a captura de Rodolphus Lestrange na noite anterior em Hogsmeade. Lauren podia enxergar sombras do movimento de Snape ao lado de Elisa, porém não ousou erguer seu olhar para ele. Arrepiou-se novamente ao lembrar o acontecido na noite anterior. Como pudera reagir daquela forma ao toque dele? Principalmente na situação em que se encontrava. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho de um talher que Elisa batera no vidro da geléia.

Elisa parecia particularmente aborrecida nesta manhã. Seus olhos distantes e seu lábio crispado denunciavam seu humor. Conhecendo-a Lauren não a questionou embora amigas a garota ainda mantinha-se reservada. A garota retirou-se da mesa tão logo terminou seu café, seguindo para a sala de aula. Quando a garota saiu, Lauren pode ver Minerva comentar alguma coisa com Flitwick que apenas acenou à diretora positivamente.

Já estavam quase todos à mesa esperando pelo almoço. Os professores observaram um grupo de estudantes do primeiro ano entraram correndo e, aos cochichos comentar com os colegas de suas casas algo que lhes fizeram levantar da mesa e refazer o caminho por aonde as crianças vieram.

– Será que foi alguma briga? – Minerva comentou com Snape que se encontrava na cadeira da sua esquerda

– Nos chamariam se fosse. – Snape lhe disse sem dar importância ao número crescente de alunos deixando a mesa

– Parece que já vamos ficar sabendo – Flitwick comentou ao ver Lauren conversar com um aluno da corvinal que também saia.

– O time da Grifinória está jogando contra um time misto lá no campo – contou

– E isso é motivo para deserção em massa no Salão Principal? – Snape desdenhou

– Elisa está jogando no time misto

– Elisa? Oh Merlin Não sabia que ela jogava. – Flitwick disse alegremente – Eu vou ir até lá dar uma olhadinha. Time misto é? Veja só Daymon... – E espalhou a notícia para os outros professores.

– Talvez lhe agrade em saber – Lauren direcionou-se à Snape – Que são os batedores da Sonserina que estão jogando.

A neve cobrira completamente o campo de quadribol da escola naquela manhã de domingo. Os professores sentaram-se na arquibancada de onde se marcavam os pontos. Verificaram o nome escolhido para o time misto, uma fez que só estavam disponíveis os nomes das quatro casas. Grifinória x S_onserina_, que perdia por uma diferença de 20 pontos.

Os alunos foram pouco a pouco preenchendo as arquibancadas. Quando perceberam que estavam sendo observados os times hesitaram, porém seguiram quando Minerva sorriu-lhes. Não era um jogo para torcer contra ou a favor, embora a Grifinória se mantivesse fiel ao seu time, pois jogava completo e a sonserina aprovasse o time misto por ser contra a casa pela qual eles jogavam. A cada novo gol marcado, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa batiam palmas e faziam olas quando dribles eram feitos. Artilheira do time, Elisa partilhava a goles com Jonathan Hunter e seu irmão Erik. Mattew McCarter defendia os aros, embora Gina conseguisse facilmente concluir suas jogadas enquanto Alicia Smellborn vasculhava o campo a procura do pomo e batedores do time da sonserina lançava os balaços perigosamente na direção do oponente. Era visível que o time de Elisa não possuía grandes técnicas visto que era um time que se encontrava apenas nas férias, e ainda por cima, encontrava-se incompleto, embora possuíssem jogadas perfeitas. Gina estava prestes a fazer o 60° ponto quando Jonathan e Elisa, um de cada lado interromperam sua jogada.

Elisa montava uma Comet 3000*, a vassoura mais veloz e precisa naquele jogo depois da Firebolt de Harry e, por isso alcançava facilmente os artilheiros do time adversário. Despertando a torcida da Sonserina, que estava desgostosa por ver o nome de sua casa perdendo para a Grifinória, o time misto marcou oito gols seguidos e, passando a liderar o jogo. Alicia, porém era a grande preocupação do time, pois estava longe de ser uma boa apanhadora. Entrara no time preenchendo o lugar de um dos integrantes do time que Snape vira na foto. Contra balançando Elisa e os irmãos Hunter possuíam sincronia em seus movimentos e marcavam um crescente número de pontos e em menos de 40 minutos já chegavam a uma diferença de 90 pontos. Os Hunter estavam prestes a marcar mais um quando Harry mergulhou campo adentro. As torcidas se aproximaram das bordas das arquibancadas gritando freneticamente. Seria este o final do jogo? Porém dois balaços o fizeram desviar, e Harry perdeu-se do pomo fazendo-o voltar para sua posição inicial.

O que era para ser um jogo amigável entre os amigos de Elisa tornou-se uma batalha. Quando a Grifinória chegou ao campo para treinar, concordaram e fazer um jogo amistoso, porém com a torcida elevando o orgulho dos times, a competição ganhara um novo rumo: a luta pela vitória. As faltas antes ocasionais passaram a se tornar mais freqüentes, e embora o jogo ainda fosse honesto (mesmo sem um juiz), e todas as faltas eram cobradas devidamente, era possível notar certa violência nos gestos em ambos os times.

Erik Hunter carregava a goles em direção aos aros da Grifinória quando os dois artilheiros que estavam o perseguindo tomaram-lhe a bola. Tão logo os garotos viraram em direção aos aros opostos Elisa e Hunter voavam exatamente na direção deles, perto demais. Todos achavam que a garota e o artilheiro iriam colidir, mas no último momento Elisa virou rapidamente para a esquerda, curvando seu corpo para o lado enquanto batia na goles para que ela escapasse do abraço do rapaz. A goles caiu com velocidade normal, sendo captada por Jonathan e lançada a Erik que se posicionava perto dos aros, marcando mais um ponto. Elisa voltou a posição normal, enquanto virava na direção oposta. Ouviu apenas Jonathan gritar seu apelido "Lis" quando sentiu um balaço acertar-lhe o ombro esquerdo. Cambaleou devido ao impacto, mas a proteção usada não permitiu que o balaço lhe causasse danos maiores. A garota olhou irada para o local de onde o balaço viera, mas encontrou já não havia mais ninguém. Elisa entrou em formação novamente entre os Hunter e disse alguma coisa a eles de afastaram-se dela. E tão logo conseguiram passaram a informação aos outros. A diferença de 140 pontos foi adquirida pelo time misto quando todos já estavam reclamando por sentir fome, porém ninguém queria sair dali e perder o final da partida. Foi de repente que Alicia voou em direção a lateral do campo mergulhando entre os jogadores adversários, atrapalhando-os. Harry a seguiu, seguro que alcançaria a garota, pegaria o pomo e venceria a partida fazendo com que Gina desviasse de sua posição defensora perto dos aros para dar-lhe passagem. Quando alicia chegara onde desejava parou sua perseguição e voltou a subir. Harry percebera a farsa e fizera o mesmo, porém Erik conseguira marcar mais um gol. Quando estava voltando para a parte superior, Harry notou um lampejo dourado passar pelas vestes roxo e preto de Hunter e voou na sua direção, passando por baixo do rapaz, seguindo o pomo velozmente.

Durante o jogo, os professores fizeram apostas, sendo a Grifinória o time com mais votado. Junto com Flitwick, Snape, Lauren e Sinistra, outros dois apostaram a favor de Elisa. Os outros já iniciavam sua comemoração quando enquanto observaram Jonathan marcar mais um ponto apressado. Marcado o ponto, Rony lançou a goles para gina e esta foi perseguida por Elisa, que dava vários encontrões na garota. Elisa sorria maldosamente para a garota e quando esta a olhou, Elisa parou repentinamente de segui-la. Não foi difícil para Jonathan distrair a atenção para que pudesse contornar e _ir_ em direção de Gina. Tomada pelo susto, foi fácil para Hunter tomar-lhe a goles lançando a Erik que estava a sua frente, e este para Elisa, que pela potência de sua vassoura conseguiria chegar aos aros em menos de um minuto.

Jonathan e Erik seguiam Elisa em velocidade máxima, seguidos também pelos três artilheiros da grifinória. O grito desafinado de Elisa, embora sua palavra – "_agora_" – não tivesse sido compreendida, fez com que cada um dos irmãos alternasse sua posição, indo um para cima e outro ficando um metro abaixo do nível da garota. Os artilheiros mantiveram suas posições embora estivessem preparados para uma possível manobra. A garota seguiu em posse da goles, mas diminuiu sua velocidade. Jonathan alinhou-se a ela ficando apenas inferior a altura. E quando eles estavam a segundos de serem alcançados pelos grifinórios Elisa subiu mais um metro para cima e acelerou simultaneamente enquanto Hunter subiu para a antiga posição da garota e desacelerou repentinamente, fazendo os oponentes desviarem, perdendo-se por segundos de Elisa.

Harry seguia o pomo quase na altura mínima, sentindo sua capa ao debater-se pela velocidade tocar a neve. Segurando firme a vassoura com a mão esquerda, estendeu a outra, fazendo com que da multidão se escutasse uma grande zoeira, ele estava a poucos segundos de apanhar o pomo.

Ninguém tinha certeza para onde olhar, ambos estavam prestes a vencer o jogo. Embora o time misto vencesse por uma diferença de 150 pontos, se Harry pegasse o pomo antes de Elisa marcar o ponto, a Grifinória seria a vencedora, caso contrário o time de Elisa ganharia por diferença de dez pontos apenas.

Rony estava determinado a não permitir que Elisa marcasse o último ponto. Postou-se um metro a frente dos aros, enquanto Elisa voava alto, em direção ao aro mais alto, do centro. Harry estava a menos de um metro do pomo. Dois metros antes de Elisa arremessar a goles, sua vassoura inclinou-se alguns graus e ela lançou a bola ao mesmo tempo em que Harry dera impulso para pegar o pomo.

Elisa e Rony esbarraram e por pouco não foram ao chão, descendo rápido, porém, quase controlados em direção a neve, enquanto a goles passava pelo aro. Harry dera um impulso forte e rolou pela grama até parar. Ninguém sabia dizer quem havia ganhado até Flitwick revisar com seu Onióculos em câmera lenta qual dos dois havia terminado primeiro.

– Sholkys! – ele disse com a voz amplificada

Uma explosão de gritos contentes ecoou, comemorando a vitória do time. A sonserina, em especial era a casa que mais comemorava. Elisa ainda sacudia as vestes para retirar a neve quando seus amigos vieram comemorar, parabenizando-a.

– Parabéns Potter – Elisa disse a ele, quando o viu – foi um bom jogo!

– Parabéns El... Professora.

Elisa não respondeu o sorriso descontente do garoto. Virou-se, pegou sua vassoura e foi em direção ao castelo mudar de roupa. Estava faminta. Ao virar no corredor das masmorras, permitiu-se sorrir pela vitória. Ela sentia-se orgulhosa por vencer de Harry Potter. Depois de conhecer toda história dele imaginou em como ele se sentiria se soubesse de toda a verdade.

* Eu criei a Comet 3000. O Draco em HP1 pg., 158 ou 159 diz que tem uma só que é 260. Eu só dei uma atualizada nela para ser tão potente quanto uma Firebolt. ^^


End file.
